SECUESTRO
by CLANDYME BENNIGTON NISHIKAWA
Summary: SAKURA ES DOCTORA Y ESTA ESPERANDO EL HIJO DE EL AGENTE LI , ERIOL AUN CONTINUA CON TOMOYO AMIGA DE SAKURA


  
EL MÁS HAYA DE LA TESTIGO 

**(EL SECUESTRO)**

**By**

MIMET YAINIUT YA HABIAN PASADO 2 MES DESPUÉS DE LO OCURRIDO LA NOCHE EN EL MUELLE DE SAN FRANCISCO LOS ANGELES, SAKURA HABIA CONSEGUIDO TRABAJO EN EL HOSPITAL DE LOS ANGELES COMO DOCTORA **En la prisión estatal de los ángeles**

Uno de los guardias de seguridad de la cárcel se dirige por el pasillo B de la prisión y se detiene enfrente de una de las celdas

Policía: hey Yamaski tienes visita 

Yamaski: visita (mirando a otro preso)

Policía: si que no oye o esta sordo (acercándose a Yamaski) camina que no tengo todo el día (sacando unas esposas y colocándosela a Yamaski)

Minutos después En el salón de visita yamasaki es sentado en una silla por el guardia 

Policía: aquí lo tiene padre, no se por que se molesta en salvar a este (quitándole las esposa a Yamaski) si como quiere ira al infierno (riendo)

Sacerdote: hijo todo tiene derecho a oír la palabra del señor (leyendo una Biblia)

Policía: tu pórtate bien oíste (dándole a Yamazaki con la esposa en la cabeza) padre cualquier cosa solo llámeme estaré a fuera

Sacerdote: si hijo 

Policía: bien y tu da gracias que por lo menos el padre vino a verte (alejándose y saliendo)

Yamasaki: mire padre no sé quien le dijo que yo necesitaba a un cura pero no quiero oír sus estúpidos discurso de la salvación ni de nada por el estilo asi que se puede ir por donde vino. Que no me oye o es sordo.

El padre levanta la cabeza mirando a yamasaki 

Yamasaki: lo conozco (mirando al sacerdote)

Sacerdote: oh sí (quitandose un bigote falso y unas pestañas de color blancas que hacían aparentar que era de mas edad y que tenia puesta sobre sus verdadera pestañas colocándola dentro de un bulto que habia sobre la mesa mientras riendo)

Yamaski: no tú esta mu. Muert...

Daniel: muerto (riendo) no lo estoy

Yamaski: pero vimos cuando Eriol te disparo 

Daniel: bueno si, las cosa del destino un celular me salvo la vida (riendo) fue una que suerte traía el celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta el impidió que la bala me matara asi que me salve pero cuando caí al mar me pegue con la tabla del muelle estuve tres día inconsciente en la orilla de la playa y herido en una pierna por los golpe que recibí de las fuerte olas del mar pero aquí estoy (riendo) como la están pasando aquí (riendo)

Yamasaki: es que no lo puedo creer (mirando a Daniel)

Daniel: aun sigues sorprendido, como viste no me reconocieron y no se te ocurra decir una palabra porque sino te mato aquí mismo (sacando una pistola y apuntado a yamasaki) puedes creer que a los sacerdotes no les revisan (riendo) aunque veo que tu no tuviste la misma suerte que yo (mirando la cara de Yamaski que tenia una cicatriz producto a la explosión en le yate del mes pasado)

Yamaski: que es lo que quieres (colocándose la mano en el lado derecho de la cara para taparse la cicatriz)

Daniel: yo bueno lo único que quiero es que me digas algunas información sobre Li y la mujerzuela

Yamaski: crees que yo sé algo de ellos estas loco (riendo)

Daniel: vamos yamasaki algo debes de saber, mira que si los mato será en venganza para los tres o no me digas que te alegra estar preso por ellos (guardando la pistola)

Yamasaki: no se mucho pero lo que se es que ahora están casados y que tu amigo Li lo ascendieron de rango, o algo así fue lo que oí al igual a los demás que trabajaban contigo

Daniel: vaya y nuestro querido amigo Eriol, tengo muchas ganas de devolverle su bala

Yamasaki: Eriol (riendo) ese esta muerto

Daniel: ah si, vaya que sorpresa no me diga que Li me hizo el favor de matarlo

Yamasaki: no, murió en la explosión del yate

**EN LA PAYA DE SAN FRANCISCO LOS ÁNGELES**

**10:45 P.M Casa Daydoyi**

**Tomoyo sale de la habitación y se acerca a Eriol que se encontraba en el balcón mirando hacia el mar**

Tomoyo: Eriol (abrazando por detrás a Eriol)

Eriol: Aisha (acariciándole las manos a Tomoyo) que hace levantada 

Tomoyo: eso mismo te pregunto a ti, pasa algo (dándole la vuelta y parándose frente a Eriol)

Eriol: no nada

Tomoyo: te duele la cabeza verdad

Eriol: si ni siquiera puedo dormir (mirando hacia un lado)

Tomoyo: porque no me lo dijiste

Eriol: demasiado te he molestado para seguir haciéndolo por un estúpido dolor de cabeza (mirando hacia un lado)

Tomoyo: Eriol (girándole la cara, para que la mira a los ojos) no me gusta verte asi amor (besando a Eriol)

Eriol: no sé que hago aquí, no te merezco (acariciándole la cara tomoyo)

Eriol se aleja de tomoyo y dirige a la playa sentándose en la arena tomoyo se acerca y sé sienta su lado

Eriol: no debo esta a tu lado, tu no mereces un hombre como yo (mirando hacia el mar) merezco alguien mejor lo único que te puedo causar es problemas y no creo que tu familia quiera que tu estés con una persona como yo, nunca podré salir contigo a dar una vuelta por el parque o a llevarte a cenar por que si saben que estoy vivo me apresaran por que soy un asesino

Tomoyo: pero eso era antes, ahora has cambiado (tomándole la mano a Eriol) y no me importa yo se que en tu pasado hiciste cosas malas pero eso fue en el pasado ahora es diferente y yo aun asi te quiero. No es mi familia a quien tienes que hace feliz es a mi

Eriol: no entiendes tomoyo 

Tomoyo: ah ya se te cansaste de mi claro yo no soy mujer para ti (levantándose y alejándose) tu debes estar acostumbrado a otras mujeres, no una simple mujer como yo

Eriol: Tomoyo (levantándose y acercándose a tomoyo y abrazándola por atrás)

Tomoyo: Dejame, soy una tonta en pensar que un hombre como tu quiera esta con una simple mujer como yo 

Eriol: no digas esos, si tú eres la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía, mírame

(Dándole la vuelta a tomoyo y abrazándola por la cintura)

Eriol: como dices que no te quiero (acariciándole la cara a tomoyo) como no voy a querer a la mujer que me salvo la vida a la mujer que sin importa quien soy me quiere

Tomoyo: Eriol 

Eriol: no puedo creer que digas todo esto (riendo) yo no soy asi de Cursi

Tomoyo: Eriol (riendo)

Eriol: pero por ti he cambiado y te prometí que seria otro hombre y lo haré (acariciándole la cara tomoyo) asi que no digas que no te quiero por que no es asi, si por ti hago lo que fuera mira que he cambiado solo por ti

Tomoyo: lo sé y me conformo con que haya cambiado (echándole le cabello hacia atrás a Eriol) y que me quieras (riendo)

Eriol: que no merezco un besó por eso (susurrándole en el oído a tomoyo)

Tomoyo: todo los que quieras (riendo y besando a Eriol)

Eriol: entiéndeme yo no puedo tenerte condenada a estar conmigo cuando no podrás ni siquiera salir conmigo yo no soy un buen hombre para ti

Tomoyo: por que no dejas de pensar en eso (echándole el cabello hacia atrás a Eriol)

En la mañana siguiente 8:30 A.M En la cuidad de los ángeles **En la Mansión Li (En la habitacion de Sakura y Shaoran**) 

**Sakura se encontraba parada frente al espejo**

Sakura: hola tesoro (colocándose la mano en le vientre y riendo)

**En ese instante entra a la habitacion Li y se acerca muy silenciosamente a Sakura abrazando por atrás**

Sakura: Shaoran (mirando por el espejo a Li)

Shaoran: perdón te asuste (riendo)

Sakura: Sí, Shaoran estas loco (riendo)

Shaoran: lo siento no te quise asustar (riendo y colocando sus manos en el vientre de sakura) como amaneció mi hermosa y futura mamá (susurrándole en el oído a sakura)

Sakura: muy bien (riendo) y mi guapo agente como amaneció (riendo dándose la vuelta)

Shaoran: yo muy bien (besando a sakura)

Sakura: a esta hora te hacia en el trabajo (abrazando a Li por el cuello)

Shaoran: estaba de camino pero me tuve que devolver a buscar algo que se me quedo (abrazando a sakura por la cintura) te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero (besando a sakura)

Sakura: si todo los días pero me gusta oírtelo decir (riendo) y que se te quedo amor

Shaoran: mi celular (riendo)

(Li Se aleja de sakura y se acerca a una de la mesa que habia al lado de la cama)

Shaoran: siempre lo dejo (riendo) por si acaso sabes donde lo deje (abriendo uno de los cajones del gabetero) se que lo deje por aquí

**Sakura se acerca a una mesa que se encontraba frente a la ventana y toma el celular luego se acerca Li con el celular en la mano**

Sakura: aquí lo tienes amor (riendo)

Shaoran: que haría sin ti (levantándose y acercadose a sakura tomando el celular y abrazándola)

Sakura: quien sabe (riendo)

Shaoran: ahora si me tengo que ir (besando a sakura)

Sakura: nos veremos en el almuerzo (hechandole le cabello asi atrás a Li)

Shaoran: no se pero si puedo te llamo para que almorcemos juntos, que dices (besando a Sakura)

Sakura: que si (riendo en eso suena el celular de Li) mucho duro sin sonar

Shaoran: disculpa (soltando a Sakura y sacando el celular del bolsillo y tomándolo)

Sakura: como que tendré que desacerme de ese celular (riendo)

EN EL EDIFICIO DEL FBI 10:00 A.M En la oficina de Shaoran 

Shaoran se encontraba hablando por teléfono mientras Steven y Ricardo se encontraban en la oficina

Shaoran: cuál es tu nombre (hablando por el teléfono mientras miraba a Ricardo y Steven)

(Tel Daniel: mi nombre no es tan importante ahora, que pasa Li tienes miedo (riendo) no me digas que el agente condecorando con una medalla tiene miedo, que clase de hombre eres, pobre de sakura que tiene por esposo como tu

Shaoran: como sabes el nombre de ella 

Tel Daniel: eso no importa ahora, por cierto como sigues de tu hombro derecho, Eriol tuvo mala puntería hubiera sido yo y te disparo justo en el corazón (riendo) que pasa Shaoran estas muy callado que ya te dio miedo y no quieres hablar (riendo)

Shaoran: miedo de un hombre que no tiene valor para decir como se llama o que no tienes el valor suficiente de enfrentarse a mi y decirme todo en la cara, creo que el que tiene miedo eres tu no yo (hablando por el teléfono)

Steven: que pasa Li (mirando a Shaoran)

Shaoran cuelga el teléfono 

Shaoran: rayos (Mirando un detector de llamada que tenia en un lado del teléfono) 5 minutos mas y lo localizo

Ricardo: nos quiere decir que pasa 

Shaoran: es un estúpido que me llamo para amenazarme (levantándose del sillón)

Steven: le vas hacer caso, cuantas veces no nos llaman para amenazarnos y mira aun estamos todos vivos

Shaoran: se que a cada rato algún invesil se le ocurren llamar para molestarnos pero este sabe mucho (mirando por la ventana) y por su forma de hablar no es cualquier estúpido

Ricardo: aunque por tu cara te dijo algo que te preocupo (mirando a Steven)

Shaoran: si, pregunto que como esta sakura y que como sigue mi hombro derecho después de que Eriol me disparo

Steven: que, pero como sabe de eso Shaoran: eso no la sabe ninguno que quiere solamente molestarme 

Ricardo: tienes razón como sabe el nombre de tu esposa y de que tuviste una herida en el hombro

Steven: y más sabe en cuál hombro fue que resultaste herido

En ese instante entra a la oficina Christian y Keith y Matthew 

Matthew: interrumpimos algo

Ricardo: no ya nos vamos, luego nos vemos Li (ambos salen)

Christian: Oye Li sabes si los de balísticas ya entregaron los resultados de las huellas encontradas en lo del robo en el banco central estatal

Keith: Li te estamos hablando (sentándose en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio de LI)

Shaoran: perdón decían algo Sí (mirando a Michell y Chris)

Matthew: te pasa algo (sentándose en la otra silla de al lado de Chris)

Shaoran: no nada, que me decían (mirando a los tres)

Keith: mejor dinos que tienes, estas muy raro

MINUTOS MÁS TARDE 

Christian: bueno tal vez es algún demente, no le hagas caso

Keith: la pregunta es quien es 

Shaoran: eso mismo me estoy preguntado yo ahora

Christian: no piense en eso

Shaoran: odio cuando no se nada 

Matthew: vamos Li tu nunca te habia puesto asi por una estúpida llamada

Christian: Matt tiene razón

Shaoran: no me hagan caso (tomando le teléfono)

Keith: a quien vas a llamar

Shaoran: a Sakura

Matthew: a Sakura (mirando a Michell y Chris)

Shaoran: si, hola Sakura (hablando el teléfono)

**En la paya de San Francisco los ángeles**

**8:45 P.M Casa Daydoyi**

**(En el comedor) **

Tomoyo: es muy simpática y Su esposo es muy simpático (tomando la copa y bebiendo)

Eriol: veo que te has hecho muy buen amiga de ella Tomoyo: si (riendo) Eriol que pasa 

Eriol: es que estaba pensado que pequeño es el mundo mira de quien eres amiga

Tomoyo: yo creo que eso son cosas del destino mira como yo te conocí (riendo y colocando la copa que contenía vino en la mesa)

Eriol: si

Tomoyo: sabes que me dijo (riendo)

Eriol: que 

Tomoyo: que le gustaría mucho que yo fuera la madrina de su bebe (levantándose de la silla y tomando los platos de la mesa)

Eriol¡bebe! (mirando Tomoyo)

Tomoyo: si esta embarazada (riendo y colocando los platos en el fregadero) yo no lo pense dos veces y le dije que si ahora esta buscando un padrino yo pense en ti pero

Eriol: no, te preocupes dilo (tomando la copa de la mesa)

**Eriol se levanta de la silla y saliendo del comedor, Luna (se acuerda de la perra dálmata de tomoyo) se levanta de donde estaba acostada y se sale detrás de Eriol**

**8:50 P.M En la Sala**

Tomoyo entra a la Sala y se acerca a donde estaba Eriol sentado mientras luna se encontraba acostada bajo los pies de Eriol. Tomoyo se sienta la lado de el

Tomoyo: Eriol

Eriol: vez tú no puedes seguir así (con la mano en la frente)

Tomoyo: te amo (besando a Eriol)

Eriol: yo también (mirando a tomoyo) perdóname por haber salido asi

Tomoyo: ah no importa yo se que tu tienes tu carácter, pero mira han paso dos mese no creo que se acuerde de ti, ademas tu has cambiando mucho, yo no creo que te reconozca mira has salido varias vez de aquí y nadie te a reconocido

Eriol: si lo se

Tomoyo: vez, ademas ya se olvidaron de ti, creen que esta muerto

Eriol: pero aun asi no creo que sea buena idea(sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpiándose la nariz)rayos

Tomoyo: otra vez te estaba sangrando la nariz

Eriol: Sí 

Tomoyo: sabes hable con un doctor que es amigo mío que es neurólogo y le comente de tus dolores de cabeza y de que te sale sangre por la nariz y me dijo que son producto del trauma que tuviste y es producto a que aun estas recuperando la memoria que es normal en pacientes que han tenido amnesia temporal

Eriol: por lo menos se que no es que me estoy muriendo Tomoyo: amor y ese chiste tan cruel 

Eriol: perdón, es que con este dolor de cabeza no tengo humor

**Tomoyo toma un cojín del mueble y se lo colocan en sus piernas**

Tomoyo: ven recuesta aquí

Eriol se acuesta en el mueble y recuesta la cabeza del cojín 

Tomoyo: eres un orgulloso prefieres quédate cayado con tu dolor de cabeza a decírmelo (besándole la frente a Eriol)

Eriol: asi si soy yo (riendo)

Tomoyo: sabes que estaba pensado mientras estaba colocando los platos en e lava platos (riendo)

Eriol: que

Tomoyo: que me gustaría estar embarazada de ti (riendo)

Eriol: que (sentándose en el mueble y mirando tomoyo)

Tomoyo: lo que oíste amor (riendo)

Eriol: ósea un bebe

Tomoyo: claro amor, que más (riendo) que no te gustaría

Eriol: no seria buen padre (levantándose del mueble)

**Mientras tanto en los ángeles** EN LA MANSIÓN LEE 9:00 p.m. 

**(En la Sala) **

Sakura: amor (tomándole la mano a Li)

Shaoran: Sí (mirando a sakura)

Elena: tesoro te encuentras bien

Shaoran: si por que (mirando a Elena)

Sakura: amor pero tu madre te esta hablando y tu ni atención le estas poniendo

Shaoran: disculpa mamá que me decías

Elena mira a su esposo Samuel: hijo ocurre algo 

Shaoran: no nada, sakura mejor irnos ahora (mirando su reloj y levantándose del mueble)

Sakura: esta bien amor (mirando a los padres de Li y levantándose del mueble mientras Elena y Samuel también se levantan del mueble)

Samuel se acerca Shaoran que estaba tomando del mueble la chaqueta

Samuel: pasa algo Shaoran

Shaoran: no nada papá (colocándose la chaqueta)

Samuel: tienes algún problema tal vez si me lo dices te puedo ayudar

Shaoran: no es nada papá (mirando a Sakura que se despedía de la señora Elena)

15 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE 9: 15 P.M 

**Por una de las avenidas de la cuidad de los ángeles un carro marca BMW Serie 3 de año 2005 sé dirigía asi uno de los residenciales más importante de la ciudad**

Sakura: desde que salimos de casa de tus padres no dejas de mirar por el espejo retrovisor (mirando a Li) y me gustaría saber él porque

Shaoran: que (manejado y mirando por el espejo retrovisor asi atrás)

Sakura: vez, amor que pasa

Shaoran: nada (mirando Sakura)

Sakura: no es cierto algo tienes, hoy en casa de tus padres te mantuviste muy cayado y tu siempre tienes algo que decir a tu papá y hoy apenas hablabas sin decir que apenas probaste la cena

Shaoran: no tengo nada (manejando)

Sakura: Shaoran yo sé que algo tienes 

Shaoran: no pasa nada, solo me duele la cabeza y estoy cansado es todo

Sakura: seguro que es eso Shaoran: si no te preocupes que más podría ser 

Sakura: bueno entonces debiste decirlo hubiera buscado una aspirina en casa de tus padres

Shaoran: sabes que no me gusta molestar 

Sakura: si eso lo se amor (riendo) sabes ya tengo a la madrina perfecta para nuestro hijo (riendo)

Shaoran: asi 

Sakura: si es una amiga mía, la que te presente el otro día que fuiste a buscarme te acuerda

Shaoran: la que es de Japón 

Sakura; si ella misma, nos hemos convertido en buenas amigas (riendo) hay algo de ella que me llama la atención, siento como que ya la hubiera conocido antes, en todos estamos de acuerdo pareciéramos amigas bebes niñas o de otra época (riendo)

**9:25 P.M **

**En la paya de San Francisco los ángeles** **Casa Daydoyi ** **En el baño**

Eriol se encontraba sumergido en la bañera en ese instante se abre la puerta y entra Tomoyo acercándose a la bañera y agachándose frente a la bañera

Tomoyo: Eriol (riendo entrando la mano dentro del agua y acariciándole el pecho a Eriol)

**(Eriol se sienta en la bañera) **

Eriol: oye (echándose el cabello hacia atrás) ven acá (jalando a tomoyo asi la bañera sentándola sobre el)

Tomoyo: Eriol, dios esta fría (riendo)

Eriol: Sí lo esta (riendo recogiéndole el pelo a tomoyo y hechandole aun lado y comenzando a besarle le cuello)

Tomoyo: Eriol

Eriol: que (abrazando a Tomoyo por la cintura)

Tomoyo: mira lo que hiciste (riendo recogiéndose el pelo) ahora tendré que durar una hora secándome le pelo

Eriol: y (bajándole le tiro de la bata a tomoyo)

Tomoyo: como que y loco (riendo) sin decir que ahora estoy mojada me tendré que cambiar de nuevo

Eriol: asi, eso es bueno que tal si te ayudo (besándole los hombros Tomoyo y bajando el cierre de la bata y bajando por competo la bata)

Tomoyo: Eriol (riendo)

Eriol: que (Acariciándole las piernas tomoyo)

Tomoyo: sabes que es, loco (riendo)

Eriol: no crees que estaría más cómoda sin ella (bajándole el otro tiro de la bata) ademas me gusta ver ese hermoso cuerpo sin nada que lo cubra (susurrándole el odio a tomoyo)

**EN LA MANAÑA SIGUIENTE 7:30 A.m. **

En la habitacion Tomoyo se encontraba acostada de lado Eriol se acerca a tomoyo y la abraza por la cintura 

Eriol: estas despierta (acariciándole el vientre a tomoyo)

Tomoyo: si (acariciándole las mano a Eriol)

Eriol: estas muy callada (Besándole los hombros a tomoyo) pasa lago

Tomoyo: no nada

Eriol: haber mírame

Tomoyo sé de la vuelta y se acuesta de lado mirado a Eriol 

Eriol: algo tienes (acariciándole la cara tomoyo) es por lo que te dije anoche

Tomoyo: no (bajando la vista para no verle los ojos a Eriol)

Eriol: es por eso Tomoyo (riendo)

Tomoyo: de que te ríes (mirando a Eriol)

Eriol: de lo mucho que me quieres, y de que aun de mi pasado deseas tener un hijo mío (besando a tomoyo) sabes algo

Tomoyo: que 

Eriol: que tal si le hacemos el encargo a la cigüeña (colocándose sobre de tomoyo)

Tomoyo: enserio (abrazando a Eriol por le cuello)

Eriol: claro si eso te hace feliz, ademas me gustaría que tu fueras la madre de mis hijos (susurrándole en oído a tomoyo) que dices si el hacemos en encargo (besando los hombro y el cuello a tomoyo) 4:50 P.M (Los Angeles, Calle #57) 

En una casa, se encontraban Keith y Shaoran acompañados por 2 oficiales de la policía de los Angeles, parados frente a una puerta

Keith: listos (mirando a los 2 policías)

Ambos: Sí (responde bajito)

Shaoran: a la cuenta de tres

Keith: okey (sacando su pistola)

Sahoran: 3(pateando la puerta y entrado junto Michell)

Policía 2: pero asi no se cuenta

Policía 1: eso no ilegal (mirando a su compañero) no se supones que necesita una orden de cateo

Policía 2: tú sabes que los federales son asi de impulsivos (ambos entran)

**DENTRO DE LA CASA**

Keith: adonde crees que vas (tomando una silla y lanzándosela atrás a un hombre haciéndolo caer al piso y acercándose)

Mateo: maldición

Keith: a donde iba mateo (levantando por el cuello de la camisa)

Policía 1: viste eso (guardo la pistola)

En el jardín de atrás 4:54 P.M 

Shaoran: tu te lo buscaste (deteniéndose y apuntándole hacia el hombre que trataba huir al querer cruzar por una pared, Li le dispara haciendo que caiga a la grama)

Frank: diablos (colocándose la mano en la pierna herida)

Shaoran se acerca a Frank mientras Keith y 1 de los policías salían de la casa y se acercaban hacia ellos.

Shaoran: Frank te dijes que no corrieras (guardando la pistola y agachándose frente al hombre)

Frank: te voy a demandar por esto, rayos

Shaoran: no se has payaso (levantándose)

Keith: Li (mirando a Frank) Frank para que corres sabiendo que Li no tiene paciencia y mas contigo

Policía 1: iré a llamar una ambulancia

Shaoran: no llame ninguna ambulancia teniente

Frank: como que no llame a ninguna ambulancia

Shaoran: ven acá (levantando a Frank por el cuello de la camisa)

Frank: oye que te pasa estoy herido

Shaoran: a mí que me importa, quiero que me digas donde rayos se va hacer la entrega

Frank: de que entregas me esta hablado, yo no se nada de entrega

Shaoran: ah no sabes, bien esto te hará recordar (dándole un patada a en la pierna herida)

Frank: hay

Shaoran: no tengo todo el día (lanzado a Frank a la grama)

Frank: eso es abuso de autoridad me se mis derechos (colocándose la mano en la herida) rayos Li

Policía 1 señor (mirando a Keith)

Keith: Frank será mejor que hables

Shaoran: oh que tengo que hacerte recordar otra vez (sacando la pistola y apuntándole a frank en el otro pie) que tal si te pongo parejo

Frank: no, no ya me acorde

**Minutos Después **

(En la Jeepeta marca BMW, Keith entra)

Keith: que es lo que te pasa (cerrando la puerta)

Sahoran: de que hablas (encendiendo el auto)

Keith: Sabes, de que te hablo, se supones que solo iríamos a arrestarlo no, al mandarlo a hospital

Shaoran: que querías que se nos fuera (mirando por le espejo retrovisor y dándole reversa a la Jeepeta) ademas nos dijo lo que queríamos sabe

Keith: hasta yo hablo asi (riendo)

Shaoran: viste la cara que pusieron los policías (riendo y manejando)

Keith: si (riendo)

Shaoran: ademas a la buena no iba a decir nada

/5:15 P.M/ BAR FAT Daniel: entendieron lo que van hacer (tomando una botella de cerveza y bebiendo) 

Berto: Sí, claro (mirando a los demás)

Daniel: la entregaremos el viernes después de que yo haga lo que tengo planeado

Naim: y como la llevaremos

Daniel: por aire

Naim: y lo de la entregar la mercancía a Lamert

José: si que hay con eso, no queremos problemas con el

Daniel: ya me encárguese de eso

Berto: y el dinero

Daniel: yo me encargo de eso, me consiguieron el auto

José: si aquí tengo las llaves (sacando una llave del bolsillo) es el carro negro que esta estacionada frente al hidrante

Daniel: perfecto (tomando la llave) luego nos vemos (levantándose de la silla)

Manuel: no piensa manejas borracho

Daniel: que te importa (tomando la botella de la cerveza y marchándose)

5: 37 P.M En el Edifico del FBI En la oficina de Jhon Jhon: Que pudieron ver quien era Keith: no Un agente entra y se acerca Li con una funda de hielo Lance: aquí tienes señor (entregándole la funda de Hielo a Shaoran) Shaoran: gracias Lance (sentándose en la silla) Lance sale de la oficina Jhon: Li pudiste ver quien fue Shaoran: no señor, solo vi el carro alejarse (quitandose la funda de hielo del golpe de la frente y limpiándose la sangre de la frente con un pañuelo) hasta la cabeza me duele Jhon: Li seguro que no quieres que llame algún doctor del departamento Shaoran: no gracias (levantándose de la silla) iré a cambiarme la ropa Keith: te acompaño Shaoran: no gracias puedo ir solo Christian entra Christian: Li que te paso (acercándose a Shaoran) Shaoran: no me estés interrogado que no estoy de humor (sentándose en el sillón y tomando la funda de hielo colocándose en la frente) Christian: que paso (acercándose a Keith) Keith: alguien trato de chocar a Li en el estacionamiento Christian: Que, pudiste ver quien fue Shaoran: no (recostándose del sillón) Jhon: Li para estar seguro será mejor que el doctor te vea Shaoran: señor estoy bien, solo tengo algunos rasguños y el dolor de cabeza (levantándose y saliendo) Jhon: Keith lograste ver quien era Keith: no señor Christian: y la placa Keith: no, tenía placa Jhon: quiere que investiguen como ese carro logros entra al estacionamiento de este edificio, y trate de ver si alguna cámara pudo grabar quien era el que conducía ese auto EN EL PASILLO (Cel Daniel: estuvo cerca verdad Li un si no hubieras sido tan rápido te choco Shaoran: eres un maldito infeliz, por que no me dadas la cara cobarde (Cel Daniel: todo a su tiempo, eso solo fue una pequeña muestra, para que veas que están cerca estoy de ti(riendo) (EN LA MANSION LI) 5: 06P.M (En la Sala) Sakura: no, Julia mejor has lo otro que te pedí Julia: esta bien señora (saliendo) Sakura: Nancy sabes si lego mi esposo Nancy: hace rato que llego (colocando un jarrón con flores en la mesa) Sakura: enserio (riendo) Nancy: y llego con la ropa todo sucia y con sangre Sakura: que (saliendo) / (EN LA HABITACION DE SAKURA Y SHAORAN) (Sakura entra a la habitacion se acerca a la cama y se siente) Sakura: amor (besando a Shaoran) Shaoran: hola (abriendo los ojos y mirando a Sakura) Sakura: hola (echándole el cabello hacia atrás a Li) Li que te paso Shaoran: no fue nada (sentándose en la cama) solo es un rasguño (levantándose) Sakura: como que no fue nada (levantándose a acercándose a Shaoran) mira el golpe que tienes ahí (acariciándole la frente Li) con te hiciste eso Shaoran: Sakura ya te dije no fue nada Sakura: Shaoran me quiere decir que es lo que te pasa últimamente anda muy extraño, por nada te pones asi de irritado Shaoran: no me pasa nada, ahora si no te importa tengo cosas que hacer (saliendo) 

**En la Biblioteca 6:20 p.m**

Shaoran: vaya que rápido corre el chisme

Samuel: hijo (acercándose a Shaoran) solo quiero saber si te encuentra bien

Shaoran: papá hoy como que no estoy de humor de hablar contigo asi que si no te importa esta conversacion termino, quedas en tu casa (tomando la chaqueta del sillón y saliendo)

Sakura entra 

Sakura: le dijo algo (acercándose al señor Lee)

Samuel: nada

Sakura: yo se que algo lo tiene asi, el no se comporta asi de extraño

Samuel: tal vez sea la fatiga del trabajo

Ambos se sientan

Sakura: cree que sea eso

Samuel: claro, no te preocupes luego se le pasara, es algo típico del comportase asi cuando esta de mal humor

**/10:28 P.M/ **

**En la habitacion de Shaoran y Sakura**

Shaoran: Sakura

Sakura: si (colocando el cepillo de peinarse sobre la mesa)

Shaoran se acerca hacia Sakura le tomas las manos y levantan 

Shaoran: perdona por haberme comportado tal mal contigo hoy (susurrándole en el oído a sakura) sabes que yo no soy asi

Sakura: lo se (Besando a Li) haber dime que te pasa (echándole el cabello hacia atrás a Shaoran)

Shaoran: nada (Abrazando a Sakura por la cintura)

Sakura: Li no me mientas algo tienes, por que por algo te comportarte asi hoy

Shaoran: sabes como me pongo cuando me duele la cabeza (acariciándole la cara a sakura)

Sakura: seguro que es eso

Shaoran: si (besando a sakura) me perdonas (susurrándole en el oído sakura)

Sakura: no se me enoje mucho contigo (haciendo que Shaoran la suelte y alejándose del y riendo)

Shaoran: te me estas haciendo la difícil (acercándose a sakura y abrazándola por atrás)

Sakura: tal vez (riendo)

Shaoran: asi, entonces veo que tendré que irme a dormir como una novia que tengo por ahí ya que mi esposa me esta ignorando (riendo)

Sakura se da la vuelta

Sakura: eres un prepotente (riendo abrazando a Shaoran por el cuello) por que yo soy tu novia, tu esposa y la madre de tu hijo(riendo)

Shaoran: todo eso (acariciándole la espalda a sakura)   
Sakura: si todo eso   
Shaoran: entonces me perdonas (riendo)   
Sakura: si (riendo) por que no me dijiste que te dolía la cabeza Shaoran: sabes como soy (sentándose en la cama) ven acá (jalando a Sakura haciendo que se siente en sus pies)   
Sakura: Shaoran (riendo)   
Shaoran: que (acariciándole el vientre a sakura) 

Sakura: sabes amor se que es algo temprano pero no seria bueno pensar en un nombre para el bebe

Shaoran: aun hay tiempo para eso (subiéndole la bata a sakura)

Sakura: Li (riendo) que crees que haces (mirando a Shaoran)

Shaoran: acaricio a mi esposa (besando el estomago a sakura)

Sakura: Shaoran no hagas eso, que me da escalofríos (riendo)

Shaoran: lo se (riendo) que tal si bajó (besándole el vientre a sakura)

Sakura: Li

Shaoran: que te puse nerviosa (colocándose sobre ella)

Sakura: loco (abrazando a Shaoran por el cuello)

Shaoran: le esta diciendo loco a un agente del FBI (besándole los hombros a sakura)

Sakura: si algún problema con eso agente (echándole el cabello hacia atrás a Li)

Shaoran: me esta retando verdad (acariciándole las piernas a Sakura)

Sakura: Shaoran (agarrándole una mano a Li)

Shaoran: que no dices nada (besando a sakura) que te quedaste muda (besando el cuello ella)

Sakura: no (soltándole la mano)   
Shaoran: segura (abrazando sakura más fuerte)   
Sakura: si (acariciándole la espalda Shaoran) 

**En la Mañana Siguiente**

**(10:00 A.M) EN EL HOSPITAL CENTER**

(En el pasillo) 

Sakura: Toya por que dices eso (hablando por le celular)

(Cel Toya: por que es la verdad

Sakura: ni siquiera conoces a Li y hablas mal del (parándose frente al ascensor luego entrando ah el)

(En el ascensor) 

(Cel Toya: que sabes de es tal Shaoran, solo tienes un mes conociéndolo y ya te casaste con el, no crees que fue muy rápido

Sakura: ah ya se que tienes (riendo)

(Cel Toya: que

Sakura: estas molesto por que no sabes nada de Li y esta preocupada por mi (riendo)

(Cel Toya: que, te volviste loca, si estoy como dices tu molesto, es por que ese nisiquiera a tratado de conocer a tu familia

Sakura: eso no es cierto, el hablado con papá por teléfono y para sus vacaciones iremos a Tomoeda

(Cel Toya: sabes que iré a ver como te trata ese, y de paso ver y en donde vives

Sakura: sabia que haría algo asi, es que te conozco y cuando vienes (riendo)

(Cel Toya: en la otra semana, el viernes

Sakura: tan pronto

(Cel Toya: algún problema con eso oh que a ese tal Shaoran te prohibió que tu familia te visite

Sakura: no le digas ese tal, es mi esposo y lo tienes que respecta y el no me prohibido nada

(**EN LA RECEPTCION**)

Olga: no es el paciente que esta en la habitacion 1109 (hablando por le teléfono) Tomoyo se acerca a recepción donde se encontraba la enfermera que se encargaba de los registros Tomoyo: Olga me podría hacer un favor (sacando una cartera de mano) Olga: luego te llamo, claro doctora (colgando el teléfono) dígame en que la puedo ayudar Tomoyo: por favor llama un taxi Olga: claro (tomando el auricular del teléfono y marcado) no vino en su carro hoy (mirando a tomoyo Tomoyo: no esta en el mecánico (riendo) Sakura sale del ascensor Sakura: amor por que dices eso(hablando por el celular y riendo) (Cel Shaoran: pero no vez lo que piensa tu hermano de mi Sakura: Toya solo esta preocupado por mi, ademas cuando nos vea a los dos junto se dará cuenta que nos queremos mucho (Cel Shaoran: mientras no quiera matarme por que me case contigo Sakura: Li (riendo) Cel Shaoran: es un chiste (riendo) y cuando viene Sakura: el viernes de la otra semana Segundos Después Sakura se acerca Sakura: tomoyo hola (riendo y colocando una carpeta y su cartera sobre la mesa de recepción) hola Olga Olga: hola doctora Lee, le digo al otro señor que quiero un taxi y me paso donde usted Tel Gustavo: quiere un carro o un minibús que desea Olga: un carro, es en el hospital Center sabe donde esta el parque central, bueno ahí Sakura: disculpa el taxi es para ti (riendo) Tomoyo: si (riendo) mi carro esta en el mecánico Tel Gustavo: en 15 minutos un carro azul estará en la entrada Olga: okey (colgando en teléfono) en 15 minutos doctora Daydoyi Tomoyo: gracias Olga Sakura: adonde vas tal vez te pueda dar una bola (riendo) sacando de la cartera las llaves del carro) Tomoyo: es cerca de aquí al taller que esta ante del elevado Sakura: ah, yo paso por ahí asi que me queda de paso asi que siquieres puede venir conmigo Tomoyo: bueno ya que vas a pasar por ahí (riendo) Olga me podría hacer el favor decirle la taxi que no ya voy necesitar de sus servicios Olga: claro doctora no se preocupe Sakura: entonces vamos, ah espera se me olvidada (riendo sacando de la carpeta un sobre) mira Olga vendrán a buscar este sobre tiene uno resultados del paciente del la habitacion 446 se lo tienes que entregar a la secretaria del doctor Bok conoce a Julia Olga: esta bien doctora (tomando le sobre) yo se lo entrego Sakura: cualquier cosa me llamas a mi celular Tomoyo: igual a mí (riendo) (Minutos Después 1:15 A.M) Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban en el estacionamiento del hospital Sakura: claro que si (acercándose a un carro negro marca BMW y deteniéndose en la puerta del lado del conducto) Tomoyo: enserio (riendo parándose del otro lado de la puerta) Sakura abre la puerta entrando al carro mientras tomoyo entraba del otro lado Dentro del Mercedez Benz Sakura: pero hay un pero verdad (entrando la llave en el guía del carro para encender el auto) Tomoyo: pues no lo hay (riendo y colocándose le cinturón de seguridad) Sakura: entonces cuál es tu temor, sí todo esta bien (tomando el cinturón de seguriadad y colocándoselo) Tomoyo: pues no se (riendo) Sakura: loca (riendo) que hace ese hombre ahí (mirando por le espejo retrovisor un hombre que se encontraba detrás del carro impidiendo que le carro se moviera) Tomoyo: pero se volvió loco y si tú no hubieras visto hacia atrás lo chocas En ese instante se acercan 2 hombres hacia el carro uno se acerca por le lado de sakura en otro del lado de tomoyo mientras el tercero continuaba atrás del carro Tomoyo: esto no me gusta Sakura: ni a mi (sacando de la cartera el celular) Tomoyo: sakura mira (señalando 2 hombres mas que se acercan con la cara tapada asi el carro mientras un Minibus negro marca Nissan se para delante del carro) En la embajada de Inglaterra (En la entrada) Shaoran: que (bajando las escaleras de la entrada de la embajada) (Cel Sakura: Li, ayúdame tengo miedo Shaoran: cálmate ya voy para haya (abriendo la puerta de la Jeepeta marca BMW) no salgan del carro (Cel Sakura: si Shaoran: donde están (Cel Sakura: en el estacionamiento del hospital en el tercer piso Keith y Christian se acercan a la Jeepeta de Li que se encontraba estacionada frente de la embajada Christian: Li a donde vas aun no vemos que es lo quiere el embajador Shaoran: si quiere vayan ustedes (encendiendo el carro) Sakura sigue hablándome que pasa, sakura, maldición (quitandose le hanfreed del celular y tirándolo aun lado) Keith: Li que pasa (mirando a Christian) Shaoran: Sakura tiene problemas (cerrando la puerta) asi que vayan ustedes a ver que quiere Christian: que, espera nosotros vamos contigo (abriendo una puerta y entrando al igual que Keith) 

**/ 10:30 A.M /**

En el Hospital, en el Estacionamiento 

Shaoran: maldición (pegando una patada al carro)

Christian: clámate Li

Shaoran: que me calme, como quieres que me calme (alejándose de ambos)

Keith: por más que le pidamos que se calme no lo hará

En eso suena el celular de Shaoran

(Cel Daniel: otra vez llegaste tarde (riendo)

Shaoran: si la tocas te mato (hablando por le celular)

Keith y Christian se acercan

Keith: es el verdad (mirando a Shaoran)

(Cel Daniel: sabes esta muy hermosa, al parece el casase contigo le hizo mas mujer (riendo) sabes luego hablamos tengo cosas que hacer (riendo)

Shaoran: te estoy hablando estúpido, maldición (lanzando el celular contra la pared)

11:12 A.M En el muelle en las Ruinas del, Angla No 2 En una bodega 

Tomoyo: Sakura (moviendo a Sakura que se encontraba inconsciente sakura comienza a despertar) Sakura

Sakura: ya te oír (sentándose y colocándose la mano en la frente) todo me da vuelta

Tomoyo: debe ser con lo que nos durmieron, yo aun me siento mareada

Sakura: donde crees que estemos (levantándose)

Tomoyo: no se (levantándose y acercando a sakura)

**En ese instante se oye el toque de un barco avisando que va entra al muelle**

Sakura: oíste eso (mirando Tomoyo)

Tomoyo: si eso es el sonido de un barco

Sakura; estamos cerca del muelle, espera (mirando el lugar)

Tomoyo; que pasa

Sakura; yo he estado aquí, dios (sentándose sobre una caja de madera que servia como mesa)

Tomoyo: Sakura que pasa por que te pusiste asi te sientes mal (acercándose a Sakura)

Sakura; no, yo ya he estado aquí

EN EL EDIFICIO DEL FBI (11:00 PM) EN LA OFICINA DE JHON 

Shaoran: que no puede sacarme Sakura es mi ¡esposa!

Jhon; por lo tanto esta involucrado sentimentalmente asi que no puede estar en el ya te busque otro caso (Tomando un forde del escritorio) toma se que podrá resolverlo

Shaoran; no quiero otro caso señor no me puede hacer esto sabe que yo soy bueno y que en segundo puedo conseguir pista

Christian; señor Li tiene razón el nos ayudaría muchisimo

Jhon; dije que no

Shaoran: maldición señor no me haga esto

Jhon: Ricardo ve con Christian a ver que encontraron en las huellas que habían en las puertas de auto, Claudio tu y Keith vayan a ver que pudieron captar las cámaras de seguridad Steven interroga al encargado de seguridad del estacionamiento del hospital todos han entendió

Todos; si señor

Jhon: bien

Shaoran: señor y yo

Jhon: tu te quedas aquí quiero hablar contigo los demás se puede retirar (todo salen de la oficina)

Shaoran: señor no me haga esto yo nunca le eh pedido nada

Jhon se sienta sobre le escritorio 

Jhon; si lo se, Shaoran siéntante por favor (Shaoran se sienta en una silla frente la escritorio)

Shaoran: entonces déjeme estar en este caso

Jhon: Li ere uno de mis mejor hombres y que cualquier caso que tu tomas los resuelves pero se que como estas harías un disparate asi que es mejor que te mantengas lo mas retirado de este caso

Shaoran; como me pide que me mantenga alejado fue a mi esposa a quien raptaron

(Jhon se acerca a Shaoran y se sienta al lado)

Jhon; te voy a dar un consejo como tu tío, mejor ve a tu casa descansa tomate el tiempo que quieras para que te clames y deja que los chicos se encarguen de todo

Shaoran: tío no me haga esto

Jhon; Shaoran has lo que te dijo note convine estar en el departamento

Shaoran: lo siento pero no puedo (levantándose de la silla)

Jhon: Li (levantándose de la silla)

Shaoran: esta vez no te voy a obedecer si quieres suspéndame pero no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras tengan a Sakura secuestrada por mi culpa

Jhon: Shaoran no hagas una locura asi que cálmate no me hagas hacer que te sancione

Shaoran; lo siento tío pero esta vez no te puedo obedecer (caminado asi la puerta)

Jhon: si sales por esa puerta harén que te suspenda y prefiero suspenderte a permitir que hagas una locura

Shaoran se acerca

Shaoran: entonces suspéndeme tío (sacando del bolsillo de a chaqueta la placa del FBI colocándola sobre la mesa)

Jhon: bien ya que asi es que estamos, dame el arma también

(Shaoran saca la Pistola marca Tauros negra y la coloca sobre la mesa)

Shaoran: ahora con su permiso (saliendo)

11:30 A M EN EL HOSPITAL CENTER (EN LA RECEPTCION) Keith: donde podemos encontrar el salón de las cámaras de seguriadad Olga: quienes son ustedes (mirando ambos) Claudio: federales señorita (ambos sus placa del FBI) Keith; le hicimos una pregunta dónde esta Olga; esta en el 5to piso Keith: vamos Claudio (ambos se marchan y entra al ascensor) 15 Minutos Después Olga: no lo se señor, pero quien es usted que pregunta por la doctora Eriol: eso no es su problema (marchándose) Olga: antipático 

** /12:00 M /**

**La Jeepeta BMW se detiene aun lado de la carretera **

** BMW**

(Cel. Daniel: hola Li (riendo) se me olvido decirte que será mejor que dejes a tus queridos amigos fuera de estos, no querrá que le pase algo a a bella sakura

Shaoran: le hace algo maldito y te mato (hablado por el hanfreed)

(Cel. Daniel: uh que miedo (riendo) no te preocupe que aun la quiero viva tengo planes con ella en cuanto a su amiga no, se que are con ella luego veo que hago con esa hermosura (riendo)

Shaoran: Porque no me dices quien ere

(Cel Daniel: que pasa Li no te gusta los misterios por que a mi si

Shaoran: que no eres tan poco hombre que tienes miedo de que sepa quien eres y te encuentre

(Cel Daniel: no me provoque Li mira que ganas no me faltan de matarte ahora mismo

Shaoran: deja los rodeos y dime que es lo que quiere

(Cel Daniel: ajustar cuentas pendientes contigo, al igual que con la preciosa Sakura (riendo)

Shaoran: ni se te ocurra tocarla oíste, por que te mato aunque tenga que buscarte por todo le mundo

Cel Daniel: vaya Shaoran no sabia que esa mujer te tenía tan loco (riendo) dime algo soy yo oh sakura esta más hermosa, como es la cama es igual de fiera y rebelde, no mejor no me digas lo quiero averiguar yo mismo

Shaoran: donde diablos esta infeliz **EN LA PRISIÓN ESTATAL DE LOS ÁNGELES (9:25 PM) ** **Pasillo** Policía: entra y cállate la boca (empujando a Yamasaki hacia un salón y entrando) DENTRO 

Policía: aquí lo tienes (cerrando la puerta y acercándose a una esquina)

Yamasaki: me quiere explica que es lo que pasa (mirando al policía que estaba conversando con el hombre)

Policía: hazlo rápido, no quiero sospechas (caminado hacia la puerta, saliendo)

Yamasaki: y ahora quien revivió y desea verme (riendo)

Eriol: no sea payaso (acercándose a la luz)

Yamasaki: quien eres

Eriol: que no conoces a tu antiguo jefe

Yamasaki¡ERIOL!

Eriol: que sorprendido

Yamasaki: pero tu esta

Eriol: que muerto, no estoy vivió, para mala suerte de mucho

Yamasaki: que quieres (caminando hacia atrás)

Eriol: quiero que me digas si le fuiste de soplón a Daniel (parándose frente a Yamasaki)

Yamasaki: de que hablas, Daniel esta muerto tu mismo lo mataste

Eriol: Yamasaki (agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa) sabes muy bien que odio las mentiras, así que dejas de mentirme y dime que fue lo que le dijiste a Daniel se, muy bien que vino a verte

Yamasaki: como sabes que esta vivo, quien te lo dijo que vino a verme

Eriol: Yamasaki sabes que todo lo que yo quiero sabe lo averigua, tengo mis contactos ahora me dices rápido por que no tengo toda la noche

** (9:30 P.M)**

**EN LA MANSION LEE**

**En la sala **

Christian: no seria capaz de hacerle algo, es a ti quien quiere

Shaoran: es que si la toca lo mato (dándole un puñetazo a la pared)

Keith: vamos Li, cálmate así no resuelve nada

**En ese momento entra una de las sirvientas de la casa**

Julia: disculpe señor (acercándose hacia donde Li)

Shaoran: que pasa Julia (mirando a Julia)

Julia: acaba de llegar el Hermano de la Señora

Shaoran: genial (mirando a sus amigos)

**Minutos Después**

Shaoran: Sakura me dijo que vendría el viernes de la otra semana

Toya: cambie de idea, que algún problema con eso

Shaoran: no ninguno

Matthew: por que no mejor se siente los dos, Li por que no le informas al señor Kinomoto que es lo que pasa

Toya: Toya, que es lo que pasa que me tienes que decir

Shaoran: hoy en la tarde secuestraron a Sakura

Toya: QUE

Keith: Julia por favor trae 2 taza de té para Li y al señor

Julia: si señor (saliendo)

Toya se acercar a Shaoran y dan una trompada haciéndolo cae a suelo

Toya: esa es la forma en que piensa cuidad a mi hermana

Christian se acerca a Li para ayudarlo a levantase

Shaoran: entiendo qu este molesto p..

Toya: pero que, que clase de hombre eres que permite que secuestre a su esposa

Keith: disculpa pero no fue culpa de Li, asi que no le eches la culpa a el , Shaoran esta igual de preocupado que tu

Toya: si son ferales que hacen aquí no se supones que tienes que esta buscar a mi hermana

**Ese instante suena un celular**

Matthew: disculpen (sacando el celular del bolsillo)

Keith se acerca a Shaoran que se encontrada parado frente a la ventana

Keith: Li

Shaoran: esto es lo que me faltaba, juro que si le hace algo a Sakura, lo mato aunque tenga que ir al fin del mundo a buscarlo

Keith: no digas eso

Shaoran: no entiende Keith (mirando a Keith) es la vida de mi hijo y la de mi esposa la que esta en peligro asi que no me digan que me calme o que este tan tranquilo

Matthew: Michell tenemos que irnos (guardando le celular en le bolsillo de la chaqueta)

Keith: Okey (caminado a hacia Matt)

Shaoran: que pasa, encontraron algo (mirando a Matthew)

Matthew: si

Shaoran: voy con ustedes (acercándose al mueble y tomando la chaqueta)

Toya: yo también iré

Christian: ninguno de los 2 irán

Matthew: Li recuerda que le jefe te suspendió y si te ve haya será peor, tu sabes como esta por lo que le dijiste hoy

Keith: Matt tiene razón, mejor quédense aquí, cualquier cosa nosotros los llamamos, vamos

**10:29 P.M **

**(En la cocina) **

Rosalinda: tu esta relajando

Julia: no, te lo juro cuando el primo del señor me mando a busca las 2 taza de te, yo salí pero me de volvió a preguntarle si ellos también querían y justo yo entrando el hermano de la señora sakura le pegaba al señor Li

Marta: vaya

Nancy: por cierto donde están

Julia: el señor se encerró en la biblioteca en el hermano de la señora lo deje en la sala

**En la Sala**

Angela: mi señor quiere mucha a la señora

Toya: es un irresponsable (tomando un porta retrato de la mesa y mirando una foto) si la quisiera no estuviera aquí

Angela: por que no averigua primero lo que el señor Li esta haciendo y luego lo juzga

Toya: defiende muy bien a su patrón (colocando el porta retrato en la mesa)

Angela: si, se que ambos empezaron con mal pie, pero en estos caso es mejor estar unidos, no crees usted

**En la Biblioteca**

Eriol: que prefiere mátame o escucha lo que tengo que decirte

Shaoran: donde esta Sakura (apuntando con la pistola)

Eriol: crees que yo fui, esta equivocado (acercándose a Shaoran)

Shaoran: crees que voy a creer que no fuiste tú, habla donde la tienes

Eriol: no soy el único que esta vivo, pero si no me quiere oír anda dispara, luego cuando te enteres que encontraron el cuerpo de Sakura sin vida a mi no me eches la culpa

Shaoran: si no fuiste tu, Quien diablos fue (bajando la pistola)

Eriol: Daniel

Shaoran: Daniel

Eriol: si, ponte a pensar quien más podría ser, ademas Yamaski me dijo que Daniel fue a verlo a la cárcel

Shaoran: como se que lo que tu me dice es verdad y no una mentía (volviendo apuntar a Eriol con la pistola)

Eriol: si no me quiere crees es tu problema si me arriesgue a venir aquí es por que necesito tu ayuda

Shaoran: yo que te ayude

Eriol: que eres sordo si tu ayuda la mujer que fue secuestra junto con Sakura es mí, una muy amiga de mi. Eso no importa, una cosa te digo no me vas a matar tan fácil (lanzándole una patada Li y haciendo que suelte la pistola tomándola del suelo)

Shaoran: anda dispara

Eriol: lo menos que quiero hacer ahora es matarte (quitándole le cargador a la pistola y entregándole el arma y el cargado a Li en ese instante entra Toya)

**En ese instante suena el teléfono, Li toma el teléfono **

Shaoran: si (mirando a Eriol y Toya que se acercaba)

Tel Daniel: que animo (riendo)

Shaoran: ya se que eres tu Daniel (dándole la altavoz para que Eriol escuchara la conversacion)

(Tel Daniel: y yo que quiera darte la sorpresa y ve tu cara de asombro cuando me vieras (riendo)

Shaoran: habla de una nueva vez, donde están Sakura y la Doctora Daydoyi

(Tel Daniel: sabes que es muy amiga de la preciosa Sakura y es igual de rebelde que ella (en es instante suena por el alta voz las bocina de un barca anunciando que entraba al muelle)

**La Jeepeta BMW se dirija en marchar hacia el Muelle de San Francisco los Angeles **

**BMW**

Toya: me esta queriendo decir que el secuestro a mi hermana y su amiga era un federal que era corrupto que trabajaba para el (mirando a Eriol) que pensaron que estaba muerto y salio siendo que no esta muerto

Shaoran: asi es (manejado)

Eriol: que tienes algún problema con eso

**11:00 PM**

En el muelle en las Ruinas del, Angla No 2 En la bodega 

Daniel: y esto (arrancándole del cuello de tomoyo una cadena) de donde sacaste eso (mirando a tomoyo)

Tomoyo: que le importa, regrésemelo

Daniel: Eriol (leyendo la medalla) no, no puede ser

Sakura: no la oyó que se lo regrese

**FUERA DEL ANGLA**

Shaoran: más te vale que después de esto no se te ocurra desaparecer

Eriol: que pasa aun resentido porque no mejor te callas y atrapamos a es estúpido de Daniel en ves perder tiempo en basura

Toya: quien dejar su estúpida pelea para después ahora lo mas importan es rescatar a mi hermana y la su amiga

Shaoran: esta bien

Eriol: ese debe ser la bodega

Shaoran: tu debes de saberlo era tu bodega

Toya: cuando terminen de pelea me siguen (caminando hacia el anglar)

5 Minutos después Dentro En la bodega 

Daniel: se quedan aquí calladitas que ahora regreso (terminado de taparle la boca sakura con un pañuelo y levantándose)

Daniel: yo mientras tanto iré a debo desáseme de un agente (riendo)

**En un Pasillo**

Toya: no eres el único que sabe usar un arma (colocándole el cargado a la pistola)

Shaoran: algo anda mal aquí

Eriol: vaya el agente ya se dio cuenta

En ese instante comienzan a disparan 

Eriol: maldición (cubriéndose detrás de un muro)

Shaoran: era demasiado silencio (colocándose detrás de unas cajas de carga)

Daniel: no se escondan (disparando)

Eriol: esperó que tengas muy buena puntería por que sino ya se gano un tiro en la frente de parte mía

Toya: si no lo sabes soy policía en Tomoeda, Kyoto (disparando)

Apocas distancia detrás de unas cajas

Daniel: que pasa nos le gusto mi bienvenida, porque no salen así me evitan salir a buscarlos (disparando)

Shaoran: y si tanto apuro tienes no vienes y nos busca (disparando y mirando a Eriol)

Eriol: que pasa Daniel tienes miedo (disparando) claro que se puede espera de una basura como tu

Daniel: esa voz (disparando)

Eriol: que pasa Daniel oyendo voces

Daniel: ERIOL (tratando de mirar hacia donde esta Eriol y al mismo tiempo disparando)

Eriol: que Daniel sorprendió

Daniel: maldito esta vivos, mejor hacia también te mando al infierno, al igual que a Li

José: oíste eso (mirando a Daniel y disparando hacia Li y los demás)

**En eso suena varia sirena de patrulla de policía**

Daniel: maldición (mirando hacia fuera)

Shaoran: uh... Daniel creo que llegara muy lejos esta vez

Daniel: esos creen ustedes (levantándose y disparando hacia unos barriles de gasolina)

**Fuera del angla **

Policía1: señor una de la bodega se encendió en fuego

Policía 2: como diablo ese angla abandonado cojio fuego

Polica3: que hacemos señor

Policia2: es un lugar abandonado asi que debió ser algún mendigo que dejo alguna colilla de cigarrillo mal puesta

**Dentro**

Daniel: luego nos vemos (marchándose)

Toya: no lo conozco y ya le tengo odio (sacudiéndose)

Shaoran: ese maldito (pasándose la mano por la frente)

Eriol: ese lo mato yo aunque sea lo último que haga (colocándose la mano en el brazo)

**En la bodega**

Sakura: listo (soltando tomoyo)

Tomoyo: esta entrando humo (mirando hacia la puerta)

Sakura: que (mirando)

Tomoyo: de seguro fue por la explosión que oímos

Sakura: tenemos que salir de aquí (acercándose a la puerta .Tomoyo se acerca junto a sakura para tratar de abrir la puerta)

Tomoyo: no se puede abrir (moviendo la manilla de la puerta)

Sakura: por favor ábrete (tosiendo)

Tomoyo: es inútil (tosiendo)

Sakura: por favor ayudemos (gritando para que la escuchen)

Tomoyo: auxilio (gritando)

**En el pasillo**

3 hombres se colocan frente de Eriol Toya y Li para que no pasen

Nelson: a donde creen que van

Eriol: quítense del medio

José: que (riendo)

Shaoran: recuerda que ya reciben órdenes tuyas

Eriol: te quiere callar la boca

Toya: maldición dejen el maldito pleito me tienen cansado con lo mismo

Eriol: entonces tápate los odios

Shaoran: desde que se acabe esto a ti mando a prisión y a ti a Japón

Toya: quien tu eres para darnos ordenes

Eriol: que tal vez te crees el rey para lo único que sirves es para hablar

Shaoran: a ti te voy a enseñar a respectame

Toya: quieren pelea bien peleen

En es momento Toya, Eriol y Li le pegan a los 3

**En la bodega**

Sakura: oíste (mirando a tomoyo y tosiendo)

Tomoyo: si (tosiendo)

**(En el pasillo)**

Daniel: vaya, vaya pero si es nada mas y nada menso que Eriol (mirando a Eriol) si no me hubiera dicho no te lo creo, claro por eso esa mujer tan bella tenia tu medalla, y tu li cuanto tiempo sin vernos que no te alegra verme

Shaoran: eses un maldito desgraciado

Daniel: y tu educación a donde se fue estos dos meses (riendo)

Shaoran: con alimañas como tu yo no tengo educación

Daniel: un aplauso por eso (aplaudiendo) encárguese de ellos Naim tú conmigo

Naim: okey

Mientras se oían los gritos de Sakura Tomoyo

José: adonde crees que vas (colocándose frente de Toya)

Daniel: bueno será una lastimas que tan bellas mujeres mueran asi (riendo) bueno si no les importa tengo que cerrar cierto negocios antes de irme, adiós

Shaoran: a donde vas Daniel

Daniel: yo, tengo negocios que terminar me le dan saludos a todos en ele infierno (riendo) vamos (marchándose junto con naim)

Berto: que eso es lo mejor que puede hacer (limpiándose la boca)

José: y disque eres federal (riendo)

Nelson: nada mal (levantándose y parándose al lado de sus compañeros detrás del fuego)

Shaoran: yo ya me canse de esto (sacudiéndose la ropa)

Toya: tienen otro plan o va

Eriol: como diablos te callas (mirando a Toya)

Shaoran: cuando lo sepas me dices, bien, lo sentimos chicos pero si no se han fijado tenemos que rescatar a esa damas asi que fue un gusto pelear con ustedes, listos

Eriol: yo siempre estoy listo

Shaoran: si, como no ahora

(Los tres lanzan una pata en el aire lanzado a los 3 hombres hacia atrás cayendo al fuego y provocando que se abriera la puerta)

Shaoran: segura que esta bien (acariciándole la cara Sakura)

Sakura: si amor

Tomoyo: te arriesgaste a que te pudieran atrapar por mí (echándole el cabello hacia atrás a Eriol)

Eriol: bueno estaba aburrido y decidí venir por ti

Tomoyo: Eriol (riendo)

Eriol: es mentira por ti haría lo que fuera

Sakura: Toya

Toya: es la verdad

Shaoran: por que en vez de estar criticándome sacas a sakura y la doctora Daydoyi de aquí, dos nosotros tenemos algo pendiente

Eriol: por fin estoy de acuerdo contigo (acercándose a Shaoran)

Toya: vamos

Tomoyo: Eriol (mirando a Eriol)

Sakura: Li (mirando a Shaoran)

Del otro lado del angla, Daniel se encontraba en la zona de descarga de lo trailer junto a Naim y otro hombre

Raúl: el trato es ese, si no me vas a pagar ahora mismo descargo todo de la avioneta

Daniel: quedamos que era es asuma de dinero

Raúl: pues subí la tarifa, no se si te has dado cuenta pero esta muy tarde y es peligroso volar así y mas con esa carga tan pesada así que tu decides o bajas algo de carga o tu o tu amigo se queda

Naim: a no yo no me quedo después de los que te he ayudado

Daniel: lo siento Naim pero solo puede ir uno (acercándose a naim y sacando la pistola)

Naim: Daniel (caminado a hacia atrás) no me puede hacer eso, eres un traidor (entrando la mano en le bolsillo para sacar la pistola)

Daniel disparándole a naim cayendo muerto

Daniel: bien asunto arreglado (guardando la pistola)

Raúl: era tu socio

Daniel: era un estupido, bien en que estábamos (acercándose a el piloto de la avioneta)

Raúl: quiero mi dinero

Daniel: esta bien (acercándose a un mesa y abriendo un maletín, sacando dinero) aquí

Raúl: pero solo hay la mitad (mirando a Daniel)

Daniel. La otra mitad te la daré cuando lleguemos, ahora ve a encender ese avioneta que ya es tarde (mirando el reloj)

Raúl: cuidad como me hablas no soy ningún empleado tuyo (guardando el dinero y marchándose)

**En ese instaste se acercas Eriol y Shaoran **

Daniel: ahora que quieres (cerrando el maletín) ere estupido o te hace te dije que fuera preparado la avioneta

Eriol: estupidos

Shaoran: el único estupido aquí eres tú

**Daniel se da la vuelta**

Daniel: vaya pero si son ustedes

Eriol: quien esperabas ah no me digas a tus inútiles hombre, Shaoran el cree que sus hombres podrían con nosotros

Shaoran: Daniel, no puede crees que haya creído eso,

Daniel: no importa yo los puedo matar (sacando una pistola) pero quien diría que 2 enemigos se unieran y se convirtieran en amigos, lo que hacen 2 hermosas mujeres

Shaoran: vamos Daniel no seas estupido

Eriol: que no sabes contar somos dos (levantando la pistola que traía y apuntando a Daniel) no podrás disparar a los 2 al mismo tiempo

Daniel: saben deberían darme una fotográfica de este momento (riendo) es que ustedes dos junto es increíble nunca me paso por la mente eso y eso que yo pensé que estabas muerto Eriol

**En el frente**

Tomoyo: sakura antes de que me digas algo yo quiero decirte que Eriol no

Sakura: debe de quererte mucho para hace lo que hizo, porque arriesgarse a que sean atrapado solo por sálvate

Toya: viene un carro (viendo acercarse hacia ellos un nissan)

Sakura: son los chicos

**En eso llegar también varias patrullas**

Christian: oímos en la radio que había un incendio aquí y supimos que estaría aquí

Eythan: y Li donde esta

Sakura: fue detrás de Daniel

Eythan: vamos Chris

Sakura: Toya ve con ellos y trata de avisar a Eriol de que ellos están aquí

Toya: esta bien, vamos (todos se marchan)

**Atrás**

Eriol: aun sigues de estupido, claro siempre lo has sido

Daniel: Eriol tu cállate mira que soy nervioso y ambos me deben algo

Shaoran: Daniel tu no están en condiciones de estar amenazandos nosotros somos 2

Daniel: que pasa Li no te gustan los restos, haber de tin Marín de do pingüe (apuntando a Eriol y a Shaoran con la pistola)

En ese instante Daniel disparando hacia Shaoran pero Eriol se lanza frente de Shaoran haciendo que los dos caigan detrás de unos tanques

Shaoran: Eriol

Daniel: vaya quien lo creería pero no te preocupes Shaoran tengo una para ti (disparando

Eriol: rayos (colocándose la mano en el brazo) si dices una palabra seré yo el que te dispare (mirando a Shaoran)

Shaoran saca un pañuelo del bolsillo

Shaoran: ya cállate la boca y toma (dándole el pañuelo a Eriol)

Eriol: esta vez lo mato (colocándose el pañuelo en la herida)

Daniel: salgan de su escondite (disparando hacia los tanques)

Eriol: no se tu pero yo ya me canse de escúchalos, maldición solo tengo 4 bala (mirando el cargado de la pistola y colocando la de nuevo a la)

Shaoran: ese invesil no se ira de nuevo (sacándole le cargado a la pistola) solo tengo 3 (colocándole de nuevo en la pistola)

Daniel: no podrás estar toda la noche ahí (riendo, disparando)

Eriol: 14

Daniel: no tengo toda la noche (disparando)

Eriol: 15

Shaoran: que diablos cuentas

Eriol: solo le queda una bala a Daniel, cuando el vaya a cambiar el cargado tu le dispara, yo no podré dispárale con este brazo herido

Shaoran: okey, que pasa Daniel ya te cánsate

Daniel: maldición salga de ah no tengo toda la noche (disparando) invesiles

Eriol: ahora

Shaoran se levanta y le disparan a Daniel haciendo que caiga

Shaoran: el invesil eres tú

**Cerca del lugar**

Eythan: es por haya

Christian: sabía que Li no lo iba a dejar ir

**Atrás**

Shaoran: Eriol (apuntando a Eriol)

Eriol se detenle

Eriol: me imagine que esto pasaría (con la pistola en al mano)

Shaoran: Sabes que debes ser arrestado tienes una deuda con la policía (acercándose a Eriol)

Eriol: si lo se, que me vas arrestar (dándose la vuelta)

Shaoran: debería pero esta noche no soy federal (bajando la pistola)

Eriol: que me dejas ir

Shaoran: velo como una forma de agradecerte ese disparo

Eriol. Así

Shaoran: pero si te vuelvo haber no dudare en arréstate

En ese instante Daniel toma la pistola que estaba al lado de del y se levanta

Eriol: Li

Shaoran se da la vuelta y dispara junto a Daniel, cayendo a Daniel muerto

**En instante llega Toya **

Shaoran: que hace aquí (mirando a Toya acercanse a ellos)

Eriol: dejaste a tomoyo y a sakura a solas

Toya: no se quedaron con un policía (mirando a Daniel)

Shaoran: la policía esta aquí

Toya: si y tus amigos viene justo detrás de mi

**Eriol miran a shaoran**

Shaoran: que hace que no te vas (sacando una llaves del bolsillo del pantalón) toma (lanzándole la llave de la Jeepeta a Eriol) vete antes de que me arrepienta

**/(7:00 A.M)/**

**En la mansión Li**

**(En la habitación de Sakura y Shaoran)**

Sakura: no quédate (recostándose de Li) puedes ir mas tarde, ahora te quiero tener cerca

Shaoran: esta bien (abrazando Sakura) aquí me quedo (acariciándole la espalda a sakura)

Sakura: sabes me alegro mucho que hayas permitido que heríosle fuera

Shaoran: por que lo dices

Sakura: por que aunque el hizo cosas mala, me fije que a cambiado y eso de arriesgarse a ser arrestado por salva a tomoyo me dio a entender que un hombre solo por amor lo hace, si hubiera sido otro no lo hace (riendo) mira a ti aun con el problema que te puede causar fuiste a rescatarme (mirando Li)

Shaoran: bueno no me iba a quedar solo, no ya enserio (besando a Sakura) si por ti tengo que ir al fin de mundo a buscarte iría

Sakura: amor que lindo (riendo)

**/(8:11 A.M)/**

**EN EL EDIFICIO DEL FBI**

**En la oficina del comandante**

Jhon: es que no te suspendo por que ya te suspendí y ustedes (mirando a los demás)

Keith: nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver, cuando llegamos ya había pasado todo

Christian: eso es cierto

Shaoran: si me llamo para suspenderme por más días dígamelo

Jhon: te equivocaste si penaste eso (abriendo el cajón del escritorio y sacando una placa y una pistola) toma (colocando pistola y la placa sobre el escritorio)

Shaoran: bueno (riendo, tomando la placa y guardando en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y guardo la pistola)

Jhon: ahora vaya a ver que saben del robo que hubo a la camioneta que trasladaba la droga encautada por la policía

**En la playa 8:32**

**En la casa Daydoyi**

**(En la habitación)**

**Tomoyo sale del baño y se sienta en la cama**

Tomoyo: embarazada (mirando una prueba de embrazo) por lo menos ya no estere sola (llorando)

Luna ladra

Tomoyo: debería ódialo (tomando una chaqueta de Eriol) no lo puedo odiar al hombre que me hizo feliz y al que me dio la oportunidad de ser madre (llorando)

**/4:12 P.M/**

**(En la sala)**

(TEL Sakura. Quieres que vaya para haya

Tomoyo: no gracias (llorando)

(Tel Sakura: pasa algo, parece que estuviera llorando

Tomoyo: no estoy llorando (empezando a llorar)

(Tel Sakura: tomoyo

Tomoyo: es extraño aun no me acostumbro a no verlo en la casa (llorando)

Tel Sakura: tomoyo

Tomoyo: sabes estoy embaraza

(Tel Sakura: como mucha mas razón no debes estar así, sabes que iré para haya

Tomoyo: no, prefiero estar sola

(Tel Sakura: pero tomoyo

En eso suena el timbre de la puerta, luna ladra

Tomoyo: tengo que colgar liego te llamo

(Tel Sakura: Segura que no quiere que vaya para haya

El timbre suena de nuevo, haciendo que luna impiense a ladrar

Tomoyo: Si no te preocupes, adiós (colgando el teléfono) vamos ver quien es (levantándose del mueble y secándose la lagrimas, acercándose a la puerta a abriendo)

Tomoyo: si (mirando a al hombre)

Mensajero: buenas tarde (mirando a Tomoyo)

Tomoyo: buenas tarde

Mensajero: disculpe usted es la señorita Daydoyi

Tomoyo: si

Mensajero: que bueno (abriendo un maletín) tiene una hermosa casa (sacando un sobre)

Tomoyo. Ah gracias

Mensajero: mire (entregándole le sobre a tomoyo)

Tomoyo: gracias (mirando el sobre)

Mensajero: por favor firme aquí (sacando un lapicero del bolsillo)

Tomoyo: que extraño no dice quien la envía (sentándose en el mueble)

Luna ladra

Tomoyo: si yo también tengo curiosidad (abriendo el sobre y sacando la carta) haber quien me escribió (empezando a leer)

**9:00 P.M**

**En la mansión Li (en la sala)**

Elena: y ya pensaron en un nombre

Shaoran. No creen que se están apresurando (besándole la mano a sakura) ni siquiera se le note el embarazó a sakura y ya quiere buscar el nombre (riendo)

Sakura: no (riendo)

Samuel: hijo a si son las mujeres (riendo)

Sakura. Pues yo tengo uno si es varón

Elena: así, cual

Sakura: Shaoran

Shaoran: mi nombre (mirando a sakura)

Sakura.: si (riendo echándole el cabello hacia atrás a Li) a mi me gusta mucho, que opina suegra

Elena: pues no veo el por que no poner el nombre de su padre verdad sam

Samuel: no esta mal

**En la mañana siguiente**

**Su de Gran Bretaña, Londres Mansión Lughot**

**En la biblioteca**

Tomoyo: eso es secuestro

Un hombre se acerca a una señora que se encontraba cerca se la puerta

Max: bueno yo ya cumplí (saliendo)

Tomoyo: señora no se que por que me trajeron aquí pero no me puede tener a la fuerza aquí

Ángela: espere un momento aquí, regreso enseguida (saliendo)

Tomoyo: debí de estar loca a toma ese vuelo, ahora me tiene secuestrada (caminando hacia un balcón) esta abierto (saliendo)

**(En el balcón) **

Tomoyo: por dios que hermoso aun cubierto de nieve se ve lo bello que es el jardín (mirando le jardín) haber tomoyo como sales

En ese instante un hombre sale y se acerca a tomoyo

Tomoyo: por que me tiene que pasar esta cosa a mí, que fue lo que hice mal

Eriol: enamorante de un hombre como yo (abrazando a tomoyo por la cintura)

Tomoyo: ERIOL (dándose la vuelta)

Eriol: el mismo

Tomoyo: eriol (desmayándose)

**Minutos después **

(En la biblioteca)

Ángela: mi niño no debiste hacer eso pobre muchacha

Eriol: Tomoyo (acariciándole la cara)

Tomoyo despierta

Eriol: esta bien

Tomoyo le da una bofetada a Eriol

Ángela: creo que será mejor dejo solo (saliendo)

Tomoyo se sienta en le mueble

Eriol: se que esta molesta

Tomoyo. Molesta no es la palabra, sabe lo que siente cuando llegue a la casa y no te encontré, no pensé que me abandonarías por que te fuiste sin decirme nada

Eriol: tenia que irme, tenía que resolved alguna cosa (tomándole la mano a tomoyo)

Tomoyo: no me toque (levantándose) uh (colocándose la mano en la frene y sentándose)

Eriol: será mejor que llame a un doctor (sacando el celular de bolsillo)

Tomoyo: soy doctor no tiene que llamara nadie, se lo que tengo

Eriol: tomoyo (tomándole la mano a tomoyo) si me fui no fue por que quiera dejarte, me vine para acá para poder resolved cosas

Tomoyo: pensé que ya te había cansado de mí (levantándose llorando)

Eriol se levanta y abraza a tomoyo por atrás

Eriol: como dice eso, si yo te quiero (susurrándole en el oído)

Tomoyo: enserio me quiere (dándose la vuelta)

Eriol: si no te quisiera no te hubiera mandado a buscar nos crees (colocándole sus mano por la cintura de tomoyo)

Tomoyo: si (riendo) pensé que no podías tocar nada de tu dinero, como los del FBI había congelado tus cuentas del banco

Eriol: digamos que me prepara por si pasaba algo hacia, además todos aquí me conocen por Darwin claro acepto mi nana (riendo) y los que son de confianza (besando a tomoyo)

Tomoyo: es un lindo nombre (riendo)

Erio: tomoyo segura que te encuentras bien (acariciándole la cara a tomoyo)

Tomoyo: si (riendo) sabe (tomándole la mano eriol y colocándole en su vientre) no vine sola

Eriol: no te entiendo

Tomoyo: te lo diere mas fácil, estoy embaraza (riendo)

Eriol: que, embrazada (alejándose de tomoyo)

Tomoyo: si, que no te gusta la noticia

Heríosle acerca tomoyo y la levanta por la cintura

Eriol: voy a ser papá

Tomoyo. Eriol, bájame

Eriol: no lo puedo creer (bajando a tomoyo) seré papá (besando tomoyo)

_**Fin**_

EN EL HOSPITAL CENTER

(EN LA RECEPTCION)

Keith: donde podemos encontrar el salón de las cámaras

de seguriadad

Olga: quienes son ustedes (mirando ambos)

Claudio: federales señorita (ambos sus placa del FBI)

Keith; le hicimos una pregunta dónde esta

Olga; esta en el 5to piso

Keith: vamos Claudio (ambos se marchan y entra al ascensor)

15 Minutos Después

Olga: no lo se señor, pero quien es usted que pregunta por la

doctora

Eriol: eso no es su problema (marchándose)

Olga: antipático

P B /12:00 M /B /p P B La Jeepeta BMW se detiene aun lado de la carretera /B /p P B BMW /B /p P (Cel. Daniel: hola Li (riendo) se me olvido decirte que será

mejor que dejes a tus queridos amigos fuera de estos, no querrá

que le pase algo a a bella sakura /p P Shaoran: le hace algo maldito y te mato (hablado por el hanfreed) /p P (Cel. Daniel: uh que miedo (riendo) no te preocupe

que aun la quiero viva tengo planes con ella en cuanto a su amiga no,

se que are con ella luego veo que hago con esa hermosura (riendo) /p P Shaoran: Porque no me dices quien ere /p P (Cel Daniel: que pasa Li no te gusta los misterios por que a mi si /p P Shaoran: que no eres tan poco hombre que tienes miedo de que sepa

quien eres y te encuentre /p P (Cel Daniel: no me provoque Li mira que ganas no me faltan de matarte

ahora mismo /p P Shaoran: deja los rodeos y dime que es lo que quiere /p P (Cel Daniel: ajustar cuentas pendientes contigo, al igual que con la

preciosa Sakura (riendo) /p P Shaoran: ni se te ocurra tocarla oíste, por que te mato aunque

tenga que buscarte por todo le mundo /p P Cel Daniel: vaya Shaoran no sabia que esa mujer te tenía tan

loco (riendo) dime algo soy yo oh sakura esta más hermosa,

como es la cama es igual de fiera y rebelde, no mejor no me digas lo

quiero averiguar yo mismo /p Shaoran: donde diablos esta infeliz

B EN LA PRISIÓN ESTATAL DE LOS ÁNGELES (9:25 PM) /B

B Pasillo /B

Policía: entra y cállate la boca

(empujando a Yamasaki hacia un salón y entrando)

DENTRO

P Policía: aquí lo tienes (cerrando la puerta y

acercándose a una esquina) /p P Yamasaki: me quiere explica que es lo que pasa (mirando al policía

que estaba conversando con el hombre) /p P Policía: hazlo rápido, no quiero sospechas (caminado

hacia la puerta, saliendo) /p P Yamasaki: y ahora quien revivió y desea verme (riendo) /p P Eriol: no sea payaso (acercándose a la luz) /p P Yamasaki: quien eres /p P Eriol: que no conoces a tu antiguo jefe /p P Yamasaki¡ERIOL/p P Eriol: que sorprendido /p P Yamasaki: pero tu esta /p P Eriol: que muerto, no estoy vivió, para mala suerte de mucho /p P Yamasaki: que quieres (caminando hacia atrás) /p P Eriol: quiero que me digas si le fuiste de soplón a Daniel

(parándose frente a Yamasaki) /p P Yamasaki: de que hablas, Daniel esta muerto tu mismo lo mataste /p P Eriol: Yamasaki (agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa) sabes

muy bien que odio las mentiras, así que dejas de mentirme y

dime que fue lo que le dijiste a Daniel se, muy bien que vino a verte /p P Yamasaki: como sabes que esta vivo, quien te lo dijo que vino a verme /p P Eriol: Yamasaki sabes que todo lo que yo quiero sabe lo averigua,

tengo mis contactos ahora me dices rápido por que no tengo

toda la noche /p P B (9:30 P.M) /B /p P B EN LA MANSION LEE /B /p P B En la sala /B /p P Christian: no seria capaz de hacerle algo, es a ti quien quiere /p P Shaoran: es que si la toca lo mato (dándole un puñetazo

a la pared) /p P Keith: vamos Li, cálmate así no resuelve nada /p P B En ese momento entra una de las sirvientas de la casa /B /p P Julia: disculpe señor (acercándose

hacia donde Li) /p P Shaoran: que pasa Julia (mirando a Julia) /p P Julia: acaba de llegar el Hermano de la Señora /p P Shaoran: genial (mirando a sus amigos) /p P B Minutos Después /B /p P Shaoran: Sakura me dijo que vendría el viernes de la otra

semana /p P Toya: cambie de idea, que algún problema con eso /p P Shaoran: no ninguno /p P Matthew: por que no mejor se siente los dos, Li por que no le

informas al señor Kinomoto que es lo que pasa /p P Toya: Toya, que es lo que pasa que me tienes que decir /p P Shaoran: hoy en la tarde secuestraron a Sakura /p P Toya: QUE /p P Keith: Julia por favor trae 2 taza de té para Li y al señor /p P Julia: si señor (saliendo) /p P Toya se acercar a Shaoran y dan una trompada haciéndolo cae a

suelo /p P Toya: esa es la forma en que piensa cuidad a mi hermana /p P Christian se acerca a Li para ayudarlo a levantase /p P Shaoran: entiendo qu este molesto p.. /p P Toya: pero que, que clase de hombre eres que permite que secuestre a

su esposa /p P Keith: disculpa pero no fue culpa de Li, asi que no le eches la culpa

a el , Shaoran esta igual de preocupado que tu /p P Toya: si son ferales que hacen aquí no se supones que tienes

que esta buscar a mi hermana /p P B Ese instante suena un celular /B /p P Matthew: disculpen (sacando el celular del

bolsillo) /p P Keith se acerca a Shaoran que se encontrada parado frente a la

ventana /p P Keith: Li /p P Shaoran: esto es lo que me faltaba, juro que si le

hace algo a Sakura, lo mato aunque tenga que ir al fin del mundo a

buscarlo /p P Keith: no digas eso /p P Shaoran: no entiende Keith (mirando a Keith) es la vida de mi hijo y

la de mi esposa la que esta en peligro asi que no me digan que me

calme o que este tan tranquilo /p P Matthew: Michell tenemos que irnos (guardando le

celular en le bolsillo de la chaqueta) /p P Keith: Okey (caminado a hacia Matt) /p P Shaoran: que pasa, encontraron algo (mirando a Matthew) /p P Matthew: si /p P Shaoran: voy con ustedes (acercándose al mueble y tomando la

chaqueta) /p P Toya: yo también iré /p P Christian: ninguno de los 2 irán /p P Matthew: Li recuerda que le jefe te suspendió y si te ve haya

será peor, tu sabes como esta por lo que le dijiste hoy /p P Keith: Matt tiene razón, mejor quédense aquí,

cualquier cosa nosotros los llamamos, vamos /p P B 10:29 P.M /B /p P B (En la cocina) /B /p P Rosalinda: tu esta relajando /p P Julia: no, te lo juro cuando el primo del señor me mando a

busca las 2 taza de te, yo salí pero me de volvió a

preguntarle si ellos también querían y justo yo

entrando el hermano de la señora sakura le pegaba al señor

Li /p P Marta: vaya /p P Nancy: por cierto donde están /p P Julia: el señor se encerró en la biblioteca en el

hermano de la señora lo deje en la sala /p P B En la Sala /B /p P Angela: mi señor quiere mucha a la señora /p P Toya: es un irresponsable (tomando un porta

retrato de la mesa y mirando una foto) si la quisiera no estuviera

aquí /p P Angela: por que no averigua primero lo que el señor Li esta

haciendo y luego lo juzga /p P Toya: defiende muy bien a su patrón

(colocando el porta retrato en la mesa) /p P Angela: si, se que ambos empezaron con mal pie, pero en estos caso es

mejor estar unidos, no crees usted /p P B En la Biblioteca /B /p P Eriol: que prefiere mátame o escucha lo que tengo que decirte /p P Shaoran: donde esta Sakura (apuntando con la pistola) /p P Eriol: crees que yo fui, esta equivocado (acercándose a

Shaoran) /p P Shaoran: crees que voy a creer que no fuiste tú, habla donde

la tienes /p P Eriol: no soy el único que esta vivo, pero si no me quiere oír

anda dispara, luego cuando te enteres que encontraron el cuerpo de

Sakura sin vida a mi no me eches la culpa /p P Shaoran: si no fuiste tu, Quien diablos fue (bajando la pistola) /p P Eriol: Daniel /p P Shaoran: Daniel /p P Eriol: si, ponte a pensar quien más podría ser, ademas

Yamaski me dijo que Daniel fue a verlo a la cárcel /p P Shaoran: como se que lo que tu me dice es verdad y no una mentía

(volviendo apuntar a Eriol con la pistola) /p P Eriol: si no me quiere crees es tu problema si me arriesgue a venir

aquí es por que necesito tu ayuda /p P Shaoran: yo que te ayude /p P Eriol: que eres sordo si tu ayuda la mujer que fue

secuestra junto con Sakura es mí, una muy amiga de mi. Eso no

importa, una cosa te digo no me vas a matar tan fácil

(lanzándole una patada Li y haciendo que suelte la pistola

tomándola del suelo) /p P Shaoran: anda dispara /p P Eriol: lo menos que quiero hacer ahora es matarte (quitándole

le cargador a la pistola y entregándole el arma y el cargado

a Li en ese instante entra Toya) /p P B En ese instante suena el teléfono, Li toma el teléfono

/B /p P Shaoran: si (mirando a Eriol y Toya que se acercaba) /p P Tel Daniel: que animo (riendo) /p P Shaoran: ya se que eres tu Daniel (dándole la altavoz para que

Eriol escuchara la conversacion) /p P (Tel Daniel: y yo que quiera darte la sorpresa y ve tu cara de

asombro cuando me vieras (riendo) /p P Shaoran: habla de una nueva vez, donde están Sakura y la

Doctora Daydoyi /p P (Tel Daniel: sabes que es muy amiga de la preciosa Sakura y es igual

de rebelde que ella (en es instante suena por el alta voz las

bocina de un barca anunciando que entraba al muelle) /p P B La Jeepeta BMW se dirija en marchar hacia el Muelle de San

Francisco los Angeles /B /p P B BMW /B /p P Toya: me esta queriendo decir que el secuestro a mi hermana y su

amiga era un federal que era corrupto que trabajaba para el (mirando

a Eriol) que pensaron que estaba muerto y salio siendo que no esta

muerto /p P Shaoran: asi es (manejado) /p P Eriol: que tienes algún problema con eso /p P B 11:00 PM /B /p En el muelle en las Ruinas del, Angla No 2

En la bodega

P Daniel: y esto

(arrancándole del cuello de tomoyo una cadena) de donde

sacaste eso (mirando a tomoyo) /p P Tomoyo: que le importa,

regrésemelo /p P Daniel: Eriol (leyendo

la medalla) no, no puede ser /p P Sakura: no la oyó

que se lo regrese /p P B FUERA DEL ANGLA /B /p P Shaoran: más te vale que después de esto no se te

ocurra desaparecer /p P Eriol: que pasa aun resentido porque no mejor te callas y atrapamos

a es estúpido de Daniel en ves perder tiempo en basura /p P Toya: quien dejar su estúpida pelea para después ahora

lo mas importan es rescatar a mi hermana y la su amiga /p P Shaoran: esta bien /p P Eriol: ese debe ser la bodega /p P Shaoran: tu debes de saberlo era tu bodega /p P Toya: cuando terminen de pelea me siguen

(caminando hacia el anglar) /p 5 Minutos después Dentro

En la bodega

P Daniel: se quedan aquí

calladitas que ahora regreso (terminado de taparle la boca sakura con

un pañuelo y levantándose) /p P Daniel: yo mientras

tanto iré a debo desáseme de un agente (riendo) /p P B En un Pasillo /B /p P Toya:

no eres el único que sabe usar un arma (colocándole el

cargado a la pistola) /p P Shaoran: algo anda mal

aquí /p P Eriol: vaya el agente

ya se dio cuenta /p En ese instante comienzan a disparan

P Eriol: maldición

(cubriéndose detrás de un muro) /p P Shaoran: era demasiado

silencio (colocándose detrás de unas cajas de carga) /p P Daniel: no se escondan

(disparando) /p P Eriol: esperó

que tengas muy buena puntería por que sino ya se gano un tiro

en la frente de parte mía /p P Toya:

si no lo sabes soy policía en Tomoeda, Kyoto (disparando) /p P Apocas distancia detrás

de unas cajas /p P Daniel: que pasa nos le

gusto mi bienvenida, porque no salen así me evitan salir a

buscarlos (disparando) /p P Shaoran: y si tanto

apuro tienes no vienes y nos busca (disparando y mirando a Eriol) /p P Eriol: que pasa Daniel

tienes miedo (disparando) claro que se puede espera de una basura

como tu /p P Daniel:

esa voz (disparando) /p P Eriol: que pasa Daniel

oyendo voces /p P Daniel:

ERIOL (tratando de mirar hacia donde esta Eriol y al mismo tiempo

disparando) /p P Eriol: que Daniel

sorprendió /p P Daniel: maldito esta

vivos, mejor hacia también te mando al infierno, al igual que

a Li /p P José: oíste

eso (mirando a Daniel y disparando hacia Li y los demás) /p P B En eso suena varia

sirena de patrulla de policía /B /p P Daniel: maldición

(mirando hacia fuera) /p P Shaoran: uh... Daniel

creo que llegara muy lejos esta vez /p P Daniel: esos creen

ustedes (levantándose y disparando hacia unos barriles de

gasolina) /p P B Fuera

del angla /B /p P Policía1: señor

una de la bodega se encendió en fuego /p P Policía

2: como diablo ese angla abandonado cojio fuego /p P Polica3: que hacemos

señor /p P Policia2:

es un lugar abandonado asi que debió ser algún mendigo

que dejo alguna colilla de cigarrillo mal puesta /p P B Dentro /B /p P Daniel: luego nos vemos

(marchándose) /p P Toya:

no lo conozco y ya le tengo odio (sacudiéndose) /p P Shaoran: ese maldito

(pasándose la mano por la frente) /p P Eriol: ese lo mato yo

aunque sea lo último que haga (colocándose la mano en

el brazo) /p P B En la bodega /B /p P Sakura: listo (soltando

tomoyo) /p P Tomoyo: esta entrando

humo (mirando hacia la puerta) /p P Sakura:

que (mirando) /p P Tomoyo:

de seguro fue por la explosión que oímos /p P Sakura: tenemos que

salir de aquí (acercándose a la puerta .Tomoyo se

acerca junto a sakura para tratar de abrir la puerta) /p P Tomoyo: no se puede

abrir (moviendo la manilla de la puerta) /p P Sakura: por favor

ábrete (tosiendo) /p P Tomoyo: es inútil

(tosiendo) /p P Sakura: por favor

ayudemos (gritando para que la escuchen) /p P Tomoyo: auxilio

(gritando) /p P B En el pasillo /B /p P 3 hombres se colocan

frente de Eriol Toya y Li para que no pasen /p P Nelson: a donde creen

que van /p P Eriol: quítense

del medio /p P José:

que (riendo) /p P Shaoran:

recuerda que ya reciben órdenes tuyas /p P Eriol: te quiere callar

la boca /p P Toya: maldición

dejen el maldito pleito me tienen cansado con lo mismo /p P Eriol: entonces tápate

los odios /p P Shaoran: desde que se

acabe esto a ti mando a prisión y a ti a Japón /p P Toya: quien tu eres

para darnos ordenes /p P Eriol: que tal vez te

crees el rey para lo único que sirves es para hablar /p P Shaoran:

a ti te voy a enseñar a respectame /p P Toya: quieren pelea

bien peleen /p P En es momento Toya,

Eriol y Li le pegan a los 3 /p P B En la bodega /B /p P Sakura: oíste

(mirando a tomoyo y tosiendo) /p P Tomoyo: si (tosiendo) /p P B (En el pasillo) /B /p P Daniel:

vaya, vaya pero si es nada mas y nada menso que Eriol (mirando a

Eriol) si no me hubiera dicho no te lo creo, claro por eso esa mujer

tan bella tenia tu medalla, y tu li cuanto tiempo sin vernos que no

te alegra verme /p P Shaoran: eses un

maldito desgraciado /p P Daniel:

y tu educación a donde se fue estos dos meses (riendo) /p P Shaoran: con alimañas

como tu yo no tengo educación /p P Daniel:

un aplauso por eso (aplaudiendo) encárguese de ellos Naim tú

conmigo /p P Naim: okey /p P Mientras se oían

los gritos de Sakura Tomoyo /p P José: adonde

crees que vas (colocándose frente de Toya) /p P Daniel:

bueno será una lastimas que tan bellas mujeres mueran asi

(riendo) bueno si no les importa tengo que cerrar cierto negocios

antes de irme, adiós /p P Shaoran: a donde vas

Daniel /p P Daniel: yo, tengo

negocios que terminar me le dan saludos a todos en ele infierno

(riendo) vamos (marchándose junto con naim) /p P Berto:

que eso es lo mejor que puede hacer (limpiándose la boca) /p P José:

y disque eres federal (riendo) /p P Nelson:

nada mal (levantándose y parándose al lado de sus

compañeros detrás del fuego) /p P Shaoran: yo ya me canse

de esto (sacudiéndose la ropa) /p P Toya: tienen otro plan

o va /p P Eriol: como diablos te

callas (mirando a Toya) /p P Shaoran: cuando lo

sepas me dices, bien, lo sentimos chicos pero si no se han fijado

tenemos que rescatar a esa damas asi que fue un gusto pelear con

ustedes, listos /p P Eriol: yo siempre estoy

listo /p P Shaoran: si, como no

ahora /p P (Los

tres lanzan una pata en el aire lanzado a los 3 hombres hacia atrás

cayendo al fuego y provocando que se abriera la puerta) /p P Shaoran: segura que

esta bien (acariciándole la cara Sakura) /p P Sakura: si amor /p P Tomoyo: te arriesgaste

a que te pudieran atrapar por mí (echándole el cabello

hacia atrás a Eriol) /p P Eriol: bueno estaba

aburrido y decidí venir por ti /p P Tomoyo: Eriol (riendo) /p P Eriol: es mentira por

ti haría lo que fuera /p P Sakura: Toya /p P Toya: es la verdad /p P Shaoran:

por que en vez de estar criticándome sacas a sakura y la

doctora Daydoyi de aquí, dos nosotros tenemos algo pendiente /p P Eriol: por fin estoy de

acuerdo contigo (acercándose a Shaoran) /p P Toya: vamos /p P Tomoyo:

Eriol (mirando a Eriol) /p P Sakura:

Li (mirando a Shaoran) /p P Del

otro lado del angla, Daniel se encontraba en la zona de descarga de

lo trailer junto a Naim y otro hombre /p P Raúl: el trato

es ese, si no me vas a pagar ahora mismo descargo todo de la avioneta /p P Daniel: quedamos que

era es asuma de dinero /p P Raúl: pues subí

la tarifa, no se si te has dado cuenta pero esta muy tarde y es

peligroso volar así y mas con esa carga tan pesada así

que tu decides o bajas algo de carga o tu o tu amigo se queda /p P Naim: a no yo no me

quedo después de los que te he ayudado /p P Daniel:

lo siento Naim pero solo puede ir uno (acercándose a naim y

sacando la pistola) /p P Naim: Daniel (caminado

a hacia atrás) no me puede hacer eso, eres un traidor

(entrando la mano en le bolsillo para sacar la pistola) /p P Daniel

disparándole a naim cayendo muerto /p P Daniel:

bien asunto arreglado (guardando la pistola) /p P Raúl: era tu

socio /p P Daniel:

era un estupido, bien en que estábamos (acercándose a

el piloto de la avioneta) /p P Raúl:

quiero mi dinero /p P Daniel:

esta bien (acercándose a un mesa y abriendo un maletín,

sacando dinero) aquí /p P Raúl: pero solo

hay la mitad (mirando a Daniel) /p P Daniel. La otra mitad

te la daré cuando lleguemos, ahora ve a encender ese avioneta

que ya es tarde (mirando el reloj) /p P Raúl: cuidad

como me hablas no soy ningún empleado tuyo (guardando el

dinero y marchándose) /p P B En ese instaste se

acercas Eriol y Shaoran /B /p P Daniel:

ahora que quieres (cerrando el maletín) ere estupido o te hace

te dije que fuera preparado la avioneta /p P Eriol: estupidos /p P Shaoran:

el único estupido aquí eres tú /p P B Daniel se da la

vuelta /B /p P Daniel: vaya pero si

son ustedes /p P Eriol:

quien esperabas ah no me digas a tus inútiles hombre, Shaoran

el cree que sus hombres podrían con nosotros /p P Shaoran:

Daniel, no puede crees que haya creído eso/p P Daniel:

no importa yo los puedo matar (sacando una pistola) pero quien diría

que 2 enemigos se unieran y se convirtieran en amigos, lo que hacen 2

hermosas mujeres /p P Shaoran:

vamos Daniel no seas estupido /p P Eriol:

que no sabes contar somos dos (levantando la pistola que traía

y apuntando a Daniel) no podrás disparar a los 2 al mismo

tiempo /p P Daniel: saben deberían

darme una fotográfica de este momento (riendo) es que ustedes

dos junto es increíble nunca me paso por la mente eso y eso

que yo pensé que estabas muerto Eriol /p P B En el frente /B /p P Tomoyo:

sakura antes de que me digas algo yo quiero decirte que Eriol no /p P Sakura:

debe de quererte mucho para hace lo que hizo, porque arriesgarse a

que sean atrapado solo por sálvate /p P Toya: viene un carro

(viendo acercarse hacia ellos un nissan) /p P Sakura: son los chicos /p P B En eso llegar

también varias patrullas /B /p P Christian: oímos

en la radio que había un incendio aquí y supimos que

estaría aquí /p P Eythan: y Li donde esta /p P Sakura:

fue detrás de Daniel /p P Eythan:

vamos Chris /p P Sakura: Toya ve con

ellos y trata de avisar a Eriol de que ellos están aquí /p P Toya: esta bien, vamos

(todos se marchan) /p P B Atrás /B /p P Eriol: aun sigues de

estupido, claro siempre lo has sido /p P Daniel:

Eriol tu cállate mira que soy nervioso y ambos me deben algo /p P Shaoran: Daniel tu no

están en condiciones de estar amenazandos nosotros somos 2 /p P Daniel:

que pasa Li no te gustan los restos, haber de tin Marín de do

pingüe (apuntando a Eriol y a Shaoran con la pistola) /p P En

ese instante Daniel disparando hacia Shaoran pero Eriol se lanza

frente de Shaoran haciendo que los dos caigan detrás de unos

tanques /p P Shaoran: Eriol /p P Daniel:

vaya quien lo creería pero no te preocupes Shaoran tengo una

para ti (disparando /p P Eriol:

rayos (colocándose la mano en el brazo) si dices una palabra

seré yo el que te dispare (mirando a Shaoran) /p P Shaoran saca un pañuelo

del bolsillo /p P Shaoran:

ya cállate la boca y toma (dándole el pañuelo a

Eriol) /p P Eriol:

esta vez lo mato (colocándose el pañuelo en la herida) /p P Daniel: salgan de su

escondite (disparando hacia los tanques) /p P Eriol:

no se tu pero yo ya me canse de escúchalos, maldición

solo tengo 4 bala (mirando el cargado de la pistola y colocando la de

nuevo a la) /p P Shaoran: ese invesil no

se ira de nuevo (sacándole le cargado a la pistola) solo tengo

3 (colocándole de nuevo en la pistola) /p P Daniel:

no podrás estar toda la noche ahí (riendo, disparando) /p P Eriol:

14 /p P Daniel: no tengo toda

la noche (disparando) /p P Eriol: 15 /p P Shaoran:

que diablos cuentas /p P Eriol:

solo le queda una bala a Daniel, cuando el vaya a cambiar el cargado

tu le dispara, yo no podré dispárale con este brazo

herido /p P Shaoran:

okey, que pasa Daniel ya te cánsate /p P Daniel:

maldición salga de ah no tengo toda la noche (disparando)

invesiles /p P Eriol: ahora /p P Shaoran

se levanta y le disparan a Daniel haciendo que caiga /p P Shaoran:

el invesil eres tú /p P B Cerca del lugar /B /p P Eythan: es por haya /p P Christian: sabía

que Li no lo iba a dejar ir /p P B Atrás /B /p P Shaoran: Eriol

(apuntando a Eriol) /p P Eriol se detenle /p P Eriol: me imagine que

esto pasaría (con la pistola en al mano) /p P Shaoran:

Sabes que debes ser arrestado tienes una deuda con la policía

(acercándose a Eriol) /p P Eriol: si lo se, que me

vas arrestar (dándose la vuelta) /p P Shaoran: debería

pero esta noche no soy federal (bajando la pistola) /p P Eriol: que me dejas ir /p P Shaoran: velo como una

forma de agradecerte ese disparo /p P Eriol. Así /p P Shaoran: pero si te

vuelvo haber no dudare en arréstate /p P En ese instante Daniel

toma la pistola que estaba al lado de del y se levanta /p P Eriol: Li /p P Shaoran se da la vuelta

y dispara junto a Daniel, cayendo a Daniel muerto /p P B En

instante llega Toya /B /p P Shaoran:

que hace aquí (mirando a Toya acercanse a ellos) /p P Eriol:

dejaste a tomoyo y a sakura a solas /p P Toya:

no se quedaron con un policía (mirando a Daniel) /p P Shaoran: la policía

esta aquí /p P Toya: si y tus amigos

viene justo detrás de mi /p P B Eriol miran a

shaoran /B /p P Shaoran:

que hace que no te vas (sacando una llaves del bolsillo del pantalón)

toma (lanzándole la llave de la Jeepeta a Eriol) vete antes de

que me arrepienta /p P B /(7:00 A.M)/B /p P B En la mansión

Li /B /p P B (En

la habitación de Sakura y Shaoran) /B /p P Sakura:

no quédate (recostándose de Li) puedes ir mas tarde,

ahora te quiero tener cerca /p P Shaoran: esta bien

(abrazando Sakura) aquí me quedo (acariciándole la

espalda a sakura) /p P Sakura: sabes me alegro

mucho que hayas permitido que heríosle fuera /p P Shaoran: por que lo

dices /p P Sakura:

por que aunque el hizo cosas mala, me fije que a cambiado y eso de

arriesgarse a ser arrestado por salva a tomoyo me dio a entender que

un hombre solo por amor lo hace, si hubiera sido otro no lo hace

(riendo) mira a ti aun con el problema que te puede causar fuiste a

rescatarme (mirando Li) /p P Shaoran: bueno no me

iba a quedar solo, no ya enserio (besando a Sakura) si por ti tengo

que ir al fin de mundo a buscarte iría /p P Sakura: amor que lindo

(riendo) /p P B /(8:11 A.M)/B /p P B EN EL EDIFICIO DEL

FBI /B /p P B En la oficina del

comandante /B /p P Jhon: es que no te

suspendo por que ya te suspendí y ustedes (mirando a los

demás) /p P Keith: nosotros no

tuvimos nada que ver, cuando llegamos ya había pasado todo /p P Christian: eso es

cierto /p P Shaoran:

si me llamo para suspenderme por más días dígamelo /p P Jhon:

te equivocaste si penaste eso (abriendo el cajón del

escritorio y sacando una placa y una pistola) toma (colocando pistola

y la placa sobre el escritorio) /p P Shaoran:

bueno (riendo, tomando la placa y guardando en el bolsillo de la

chaqueta y guardo la pistola) /p P Jhon:

ahora vaya a ver que saben del robo que hubo a la camioneta que

trasladaba la droga encautada por la policía /p P B En

la playa 8:32 /B /p P B En la casa Daydoyi /B /p P B (En la habitación) /B /p P B Tomoyo sale del baño

y se sienta en la cama /B /p P Tomoyo: embarazada

(mirando una prueba de embrazo) por lo menos ya no estere sola

(llorando) /p P Luna ladra /p P Tomoyo: debería

ódialo (tomando una chaqueta de Eriol) no lo puedo odiar al

hombre que me hizo feliz y al que me dio la oportunidad de ser madre

(llorando) /p P B /4:12 P.M/B /p P B (En la sala) /B /p P (TEL Sakura. Quieres

que vaya para haya /p P Tomoyo: no gracias

(llorando) /p P (Tel Sakura: pasa algo,

parece que estuviera llorando /p P Tomoyo: no estoy

llorando (empezando a llorar) /p P (Tel Sakura: tomoyo /p P Tomoyo: es extraño

aun no me acostumbro a no verlo en la casa (llorando) /p P Tel Sakura: tomoyo /p P Tomoyo: sabes estoy

embaraza /p P (Tel Sakura: como mucha

mas razón no debes estar así, sabes que iré para

haya /p P Tomoyo: no, prefiero

estar sola /p P (Tel Sakura: pero

tomoyo /p P En eso suena el timbre

de la puerta, luna ladra /p P Tomoyo: tengo que

colgar liego te llamo /p P (Tel Sakura: Segura que

no quiere que vaya para haya /p P El timbre suena de

nuevo, haciendo que luna impiense a ladrar /p P Tomoyo: Si no te

preocupes, adiós (colgando el teléfono) vamos ver quien

es (levantándose del mueble y secándose la lagrimas,

acercándose a la puerta a abriendo) /p P Tomoyo: si (mirando a

al hombre) /p P Mensajero: buenas tarde

(mirando a Tomoyo) /p P Tomoyo: buenas tarde /p P Mensajero: disculpe

usted es la señorita Daydoyi /p P Tomoyo: si /p P Mensajero: que bueno

(abriendo un maletín) tiene una hermosa casa (sacando un

sobre) /p P Tomoyo. Ah gracias /p P Mensajero: mire

(entregándole le sobre a tomoyo) /p P Tomoyo: gracias

(mirando el sobre) /p P Mensajero: por favor

firme aquí (sacando un lapicero del bolsillo) /p P Tomoyo: que extraño

no dice quien la envía (sentándose en el mueble) /p P Luna ladra /p P Tomoyo: si yo también

tengo curiosidad (abriendo el sobre y sacando la carta) haber quien

me escribió (empezando a leer) /p P B 9:00 P.M /B /p P B En la mansión

Li (en la sala) /B /p P Elena: y ya pensaron en

un nombre /p P Shaoran. No creen que

se están apresurando (besándole la mano a sakura) ni

siquiera se le note el embarazó a sakura y ya quiere buscar el

nombre (riendo) /p P Sakura: no (riendo) /p P Samuel: hijo a si son

las mujeres (riendo) /p P Sakura. Pues yo tengo

uno si es varón /p P Elena: así, cual /p P Sakura: Shaoran /p P Shaoran: mi nombre

(mirando a sakura) /p P Sakura.: si (riendo

echándole el cabello hacia atrás a Li) a mi me gusta

mucho, que opina suegra /p P Elena: pues no veo el

por que no poner el nombre de su padre verdad sam /p P Samuel: no esta mal /p P B En la mañana

siguiente /B /p P B Su de Gran Bretaña,

Londres Mansión Lughot /B /p P B En la biblioteca /B /p P Tomoyo: eso es

secuestro /p P Un hombre se acerca a

una señora que se encontraba cerca se la puerta /p P Max: bueno yo ya cumplí

(saliendo) /p P Tomoyo: señora

no se que por que me trajeron aquí pero no me puede tener a la

fuerza aquí /p P Ángela: espere

un momento aquí, regreso enseguida (saliendo) /p P Tomoyo: debí de

estar loca a toma ese vuelo, ahora me tiene secuestrada (caminando

hacia un balcón) esta abierto (saliendo) /p P B (En el balcón) /B /p P Tomoyo: por dios que

hermoso aun cubierto de nieve se ve lo bello que es el jardín

(mirando le jardín) haber tomoyo como sales /p P En ese instante un

hombre sale y se acerca a tomoyo /p P Tomoyo: por que me

tiene que pasar esta cosa a mí, que fue lo que hice mal /p P Eriol: enamorante de un

hombre como yo (abrazando a tomoyo por la cintura) /p P Tomoyo: ERIOL (dándose

la vuelta) /p P Eriol: el mismo /p P Tomoyo: eriol

(desmayándose) /p P B Minutos después /B /p P (En la biblioteca) /p P Ángela: mi niño

no debiste hacer eso pobre muchacha /p P Eriol: Tomoyo

(acariciándole la cara) /p P Tomoyo despierta /p P Eriol: esta bien /p P Tomoyo le da una

bofetada a Eriol /p P Ángela: creo que

será mejor dejo solo (saliendo) /p P Tomoyo se sienta en le

mueble /p P Eriol: se que esta

molesta /p P Tomoyo. Molesta no es

la palabra, sabe lo que siente cuando llegue a la casa y no te

encontré, no pensé que me abandonarías por que

te fuiste sin decirme nada /p P Eriol: tenia que irme,

tenía que resolved alguna cosa (tomándole la mano a

tomoyo) /p P Tomoyo: no me toque

(levantándose) uh (colocándose la mano en la frene y

sentándose) /p P Eriol: será

mejor que llame a un doctor (sacando el celular de bolsillo) /p P Tomoyo: soy doctor no

tiene que llamara nadie, se lo que tengo /p P Eriol: tomoyo

(tomándole la mano a tomoyo) si me fui no fue por que quiera

dejarte, me vine para acá para poder resolved cosas /p P Tomoyo: pensé

que ya te había cansado de mí (levantándose

llorando) /p P Eriol se levanta y

abraza a tomoyo por atrás /p P Eriol: como dice eso,

si yo te quiero (susurrándole en el oído) /p P Tomoyo: enserio me

quiere (dándose la vuelta) /p P Eriol: si no te

quisiera no te hubiera mandado a buscar nos crees (colocándole

sus mano por la cintura de tomoyo) /p P Tomoyo: si (riendo)

pensé que no podías tocar nada de tu dinero, como los

del FBI había congelado tus cuentas del banco /p P Eriol: digamos que me

prepara por si pasaba algo hacia, además todos aquí me

conocen por Darwin claro acepto mi nana (riendo) y los que son de

confianza (besando a tomoyo) /p P Tomoyo: es un lindo

nombre (riendo) /p P Erio: tomoyo segura que

te encuentras bien (acariciándole la cara a tomoyo) /p P Tomoyo: si (riendo)

sabe (tomándole la mano eriol y colocándole en su

vientre) no vine sola /p P Eriol: no te entiendo /p P Tomoyo: te lo diere mas

fácil, estoy embaraza (riendo) /p P Eriol: que, embrazada

(alejándose de tomoyo) /p P Tomoyo: si, que no te

gusta la noticia /p P Heríosle acerca

tomoyo y la levanta por la cintura /p P Eriol: voy a ser papá /p P Tomoyo. Eriol, bájame /p P Eriol: no lo puedo

creer (bajando a tomoyo) seré papá (besando tomoyo) /p P I B Fin /B /I /p p 44 /P /p

57


End file.
